


Cassidy's Journey

by UmiTheUmbreon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Barebacking, Battle, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Braixen - Freeform, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Development, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Cute, Dark, Dating, Deepthroating, Depressing, Depression, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Eye Contact, F/M, Facials, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Fantasizing, Feels, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Femdom, Fights, Graphic Description, Green Eyes, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, Human, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Innocence, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Pokemon Region, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Panties, Passion, Pictures, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Plot, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Riding, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Submission, Submissive Character, Suggestive Themes, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Thighs, Vaginal Sex, Young, Young Love, emotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 27,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiTheUmbreon/pseuds/UmiTheUmbreon
Summary: Cassidy recently started her pokémon journey across the region of Kalos. The young hex maniac's end goal is to conquer the elite four using her four trained pokémon. While on her vast adventure, the teen slowly falls into a deeper variation of love with her starter pokémon that she can communicate with telepathically, her braixen.





	1. Three Down

**Author's Note:**

> [Requested story]
> 
> {Remastered}
> 
> Existing; complete stories:
> 
> 'A Night She Couldn't Resist.'   
(Male midnight lycanroc x fem trainer)
> 
> 'Midnight.'   
(Male umbreon x fem trainer.)
> 
> 'All They Knew.'   
(Male alolan ninetales x fem trainer.)
> 
> This is Cassidy's current outfit description. It would be a hassle to describe within the story:
> 
> Smooth; laced, black high boots with steel buckles lining each side of them.
> 
> Black leggings and a short, thin black skirt worn over them with a single violet stripe lining the right & left sides.
> 
> Solid black gloves extending to her elbows in length. Dark purple lacings cover the upper half of each glove. The gloves end at the top of her hand.
> 
> A tght-fitted, very smooth button-up black jacket. Not soft, made from leather material. It conceals her neck.
> 
> Black, bobcut styled hair with dyed purple highlights visible at the ends.
> 
> All NSFW scenes:
> 
> Chapter 8
> 
> Chapter 13
> 
> Chapter 15
> 
> Chapter 22

"That's three down… Five more to go." Cassidy placed Shalour City Gym's rumble badge to the right of her other two resting inside of her small black case. She just finished battling gym leader Korrina, and her pokémon had gone through quite a fight during that encounter. All except for her braixen. He wasn't much of a fighter, and Cassidy never had him battle unless it was necessary.

She slipped the case into her zip-up pouch kept on the left side of her hip and exited the gym, walking to the local Pokémon Center. Cassidy gave three out of four of her pokéballs to the nurse once inside. She sat in one of the chairs by the door while waiting with other trainers. Cassidy couldn't believe she was progressing through Kalos' gyms so quickly. She heavily trained her pokémon last year while eighteen, and in three months, Cassidy conquered three gyms across the region.

She pulled a folded paper map from her jacket pocket and opened it. It displayed a detailed layout of Kalos. "Coumarine…" It's the city next door to Shalour. Cassidy would have to pass through Route 12 to get there. Coumarine City was her next location.

It took a few more minutes for Cassidy's pokéballs to be returned to her at the counter. She thanked the nurse and left the center promptly. She wasn't one to typically socialize or interact with others, not even with other hex maniacs like herself. Cassidy dropped her pokéballs into her bag and started toward Shalour City's exit. The warm afternoon sun reflected off of her pretty, emerald-colored eyes and shone against her pale skin. It let Cassidy know she had many hours left before evening would arrive. Couriway Town was where she resided, and Cassidy was currently on the opposite side of the region. It would take her a while to get back home, but that was the last thing she was worried about. Cassidy had to leave Coumarine City's gym in the dust. The gym's leader specialized in grass types, so as much as Cassidy didn't want to use her beloved starter pokémon, it would be wise to do so. She saw her braixen as more of a loving companion than a pokémon she would use to battle with regularly. Of course, Cassidy had him trained well, and he could put up a tough fight, but it simply wasn't in his nature.

\--

With Shalour City behind her, Cassidy strolled along the mixed terrain of scenic Route 12. Grassy ground with a few trees sprinkled about made up most of the route, but sandy terrain with a small body of water ahead of it divided the route into two sections. Cassidy had to stride across the river to get to the other side. Her outfit was soaked as a result, but Cassidy knew it would dry quickly under the sun. After she was back on land, Cassidy took the route's long dirt path and entered the city in roughly three minutes. She looked up at Coumarine's cloudless sky, then ahead at the many skyscrapers and roads built around a blue ocean. Coumarine was a relatively large city. Cassidy had quite a walk ahead of her. The climate was slightly cooler than it was in Shalour due to Coumarine being a port city. She saw many trainers and pokémon walking about as she traversed west along the roads and past grass patches and trees sprinkled throughout the city, buildings both compact and tall towering above.

Coumarine would give Cassidy her fourth badge, and in turn, would bring her one step closer to challenging the Elite Four.


	2. Coumarine's Gym

Cassidy took a deep breath while advancing deeper into the city. She stopped at the pokémart to buy a few potions before heading to the gym. Her pokémon were battle-ready, but there was so much more Cassidy had to teach them, and her party needed more battle experience overall. 

"Just… mh… two potions please," she told the cashier at the mart's front counter and paid for the items accordingly. Cassidy felt confident about winning this gym over, or else she'd have purchased six potions. She was able to fit them into her black bag and pulled out one of her labeled pokéballs. The ball had an 'F' engraved into it just above its button release. It let her know which of her pokémon was which. Cassidy stood outside of the pokémart in a small grassy field by a group of trees and extended her right arm, releasing her braixen from his ball and giving him a moment to gather his composure. 

He gazed at his surroundings and out at the deep blue water before looking up at Cassidy. His height stopped at her chest. Cassidy was average. 'Where are we?' He didn't speak aloud, but telepathically, using psychic. 

"Coumarine City," Cassidy replied. While training her pokémon last year, she delved deeper than ever into psychic-type pokémon and their corresponding movesets and abilities. Over time, it gave her the odd and unique ability to communicate with her braixen deeply, but Cassidy felt more steps were involved in redeeming such an ability, that there had to be a mutually secure connection involved. "I let you out to talk about an important battle, Fenny." She reached her hand down and adjusted the cute green ribbon he wore around his neck. Cassidy had put it on him when he was a fennekin. 

'Battle?... I've gotta battle?' Fenny was never enthusiastic about it. It was apparent in his eyes. 

"Mhm, you need more experience, and we'll be up against grass types this time. It'll be easy." If more people were passing by, they'd probably think Cassidy was crazy. Fortunately, it was only a few that paid no mind. 

Fenny nodded and looked down. Cassidy was right, he did need more experience, and Fenny had to get used to battling, although it seemed to him like he never would. 

"You'll do just fine, Fen." She held his chin up with her right hand and gave him a reassuring kiss on his soft, furry head before returning him to his pokéball for the time being. Cassidy put the ball inside of her bag and sauntered toward Coumarine City's gym. There wasn't a way to prevent the small amount of apprehensiveness she always felt before going up against a gym leader, but Cassidy had a significant type advantage over Ramos' grass types. 

She saw the substantial, tall tree the gym was inside of from several miles away. It looked beautiful, but Cassidy held a more serious mindset right now. She continued walking until reaching its entrance, climbing the small flight of steps leading to it. "Here we go…" 

Cassidy entered the gym through its large open entrance and gazed up at a massive tree towering over her. Ahead of her was a rope she would have to climb to get onto the platform built around the tree's sides. "Oh, come on..." Cassidy sighed. That had to be a safety hazard. Hesitantly, she approached the sturdy rope and pulled herself up the obstacle until reaching the top. She safely hopped off of it and landed on the floor beneath. If Cassidy weren't in shape, that would have been a lot harder. After wiping her clothes down, she looked ahead at another obstacle to cross and a trainer waiting for her on the other side. That would be Fenny's warm-up battle. Cassidy easily swung over the netting beneath the next rope and landed on the other side. It took her a moment to regain her balance this time. 

"You ready?" 

She heard the trainer say as soon as she landed on the platform. Now that Cassidy got a better look at him, he looked to be a pokémon ranger. He had short brown hair and wore a white cap. "Sure," she replied and took out Fenny's pokéball. She watched the ranger toss out a simisage. Cassidy held her pokéball and released Fenny a few feet in front of her. 

He quickly adjusted to his surroundings and focused on the opponent in front of him. 

The simisage gave Fenny an intimidating glare, and Fenny returned it with as much confidence as he could muster. 

Suddenly, Fenny heard his opponents trainer shout a command to his pokémon. 'Vine whip?...' What came next were two vines speeding toward him. One whipped him on the right side of his torso and the other on his left thigh before he or Cassidy had time to react. He flinched from both strikes. 'D-Definitely vine whip…' He winced and held the injury on his side. There wasn't much time given for him to recover. 

"Okay, Fen, hit 'im with flame charge!" Cassidy ordered. 

Fenny obeyed. He built a wall of fire around his being and sent himself flying at the simisage. It hit without fail, even with its trainer telling the simisage to dodge it, and his fiery attack affected the grass type a lot more than his had Fenny. He found himself grinning at the simisage falling over, but that faded in seconds once its trainer told it to use fury swipes this time. 

"Dodge it if you can, Fen!" Cassidy forewarned as she didn't want Fenny to take too much damage. 

The simisage swiftly ran at its opponent and began to swipe vigorously at Fenny. It gashed his chest twice, but Fenny was able to hop back at a well enough distance to avoid a third scratch or more. 

'Ghn…' The pain radiated throughout his entire chest, but Fenny still had a lot more left in him. 

"Finish with one more flame charge!" Cassidy pointed at the simisage. 

Again, Fenny brought up a wall of fire around his body and swiftly tackled the monkey with it. The simisage seemed to freeze. It was terrible at dodging attacks. This time, as the flames dispersed from around the simisage, it revealed a fainted pokémon.

Cassidy sighed and watched it get returned to its pokéball. 

"Good battle, but it doesn't end here," the ranger said.

"Yeah..." She didn't return Fenny and kneeled in front of him with a potion in hand. "You did well, Fen. Where does it hurt?" Cassidy asked. 

Fenny pointed out his three injured areas, and that's where Cassidy lightly sprayed the potion before stuffing it back into her bag. 

"It'll heal in a few. Good job." Cassidy placed her right hand on top of his head, cupping it around the base of his ear while returning Fenny back to his pokéball.


	3. A Temporary Stay

Cassidy had to fight three more pokémon rangers along the way, and since she didn't want to overwork Fenny before the final battle against the gym's leader, she used her riolu to get past them. Cassidy climbed the final rope and stepped onto the highest platform in the gym. There were two more she had to use to swing over more netting, and after being through with them, she knew Ramos was waiting around the corner. Cassidy had a ton of confidence in Fenny's ability to battle and within her judgement, but she still found herself gathering courage before approaching Ramos. Cassidy took a deep breath and reached her right hand into her pouch, pulling out Fenny's pokéball. Cassidy walked across the platform with it in her hand until she saw and stood in front of Ramos, a short, elderly male wearing green overalls. 

"Ho! So yeh've made it clear up here! I'm the gym leader. Ramos's the name. So what'd yeh think, whippersnapper? Did yeh enjoy the garden playground I made with all these sturdy plants o' mine? Their strength is a sign of my strength as a gardener and a gym leader! Yeh sure yer up to facing all that?" The pale, bearded male gave a hefty speech. 

Cassidy silently stood and wait out his dialogue. It wasn't like he let her answer any of his questions, which was for the best. 

She took a few steps back as Ramos readied and tossed a pokéball onto the field, revealing his jumpluff. "Heh…" That wouldn't be much of a challenge for Fenny. Cassidy released him onto the battleground. 

After beating that simisage in battle, Fenny felt a lot more confident about this one, even though he'd face more than one pokémon this time. 

"Okay, Fenny, prepare ember!" 

\--

The tiresome fight was over roughly twenty minutes later. Cassidy had two empty bottles of potions, an exhausted braixen, and a plant badge in her hand. Cassidy placed the green badge with the outline of a tree in its center beside her recently earned rumble badge with relief. Another was great to have, and she wouldn't have gotten it without Fenny. Cassidy was proud of him for battling so well. She kneeled so she was at eye level with him. 

Fenny gave Cassidy tired, but attentive eyes. 

"I know you're beaten, but know you did as well as I expected. Get some rest." She grinned and returned him to his pokéball. Cassidy went to heal her pokémon at the local center as soon as she exited the gym. A few hours had passed since noon due to her time spent in the gym, so there was no way Cassidy would make it home before dark. The gym tired her out. Maybe it would be a good idea to stay at Coumarine's hotel overnight. She gave that a few minutes of thought and decided to go with the idea after receiving her healed pokémon. 

Cassidy went and checked into the hotel on the northeast side of the city. She needed rest before starting the long walk back to Couriway the next day. She ambled along the quaintly designed lobby's blue and white checkered floor. Lamps hung on the walls, and a few sets of wooden chairs and tables were placed around the lobby. Cassidy took the elevator to the second floor and found her room two doors down the corridor. She closed and locked the door to her room, and after tossing her bag and case onto the bed across from the door, she took off her black jacket and boots. The room had wooden flooring, a small dresser against the wall, and a small lamp hanging up. A red carpet rested underneath the bed to complement the room and spread across a small area of the floor. Cassidy let her pokémon out for the day, starting with Fenny. 

He stood a few feet away from the bed while Cassidy sat on its bottom end on the red blanket. 

"Feel better now that you're all healed up?" she asked. 

Fenny gave her a nod but was currently more focused on Cassidy's body and clothing than her words. He wasn't surprised she wore a purple shirt underneath her black jacket and had on black socks alongside it. It was always one color or the other with her. What always caught his eyes, however, was her physique. Cassidy was fit overall, not so much toned, but slim. All of the walking she did across the region helped maintain that. Her hips were full, and she had plump, soft thighs. 

"Fenny?" 

He was torn from his thoughts by Cassidy attempting to get his attention. 'I… uh- yes, I do.' Fenny's eyes were back on her face. 

"You need to have more faith in yourself when it comes to battling, Fen." 

'Well… they were grass types. He found himself looking down, but his furry cheeks were suddenly and gently held up by Cassidy's warm hands. 

She looked at his cute face and slowly pulled him in front of her. "Don't say that, Fenny. A battle is a battle. You'll get better as we go." Cassidy softly caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.

The way she touched him made him feel warm and tingly inside. Fenny wasn't entirely sure what that was, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.


	4. Back to Couriway

Nightfall arrived hours ago. Fenny was currently the only one awake. He was in the same bed as Cassidy but struggled to fall asleep. Añu was in a deep sleep on the floor, but the riolu tended to get hot at night and preferred it. Cassidy's two other pokémon were returned and kept inside their pokéballs for the night, so only Fenny and Añu were out. He gazed up at Cassidy from where he was lying at the bottom half of the bed. He was hugged up to his bushy tail while resting on his right side since it was all he had to hold onto. Fenny remembered when he and Cassidy used to snuggle together. That was back when he was a fennekin. Once he evolved, their physical relationship became a lot more distant. He yearned to experience Cassidy's hold again but would never outright ask of it. That could make things awkward between them. He sighed to himself, forgot about it for the time being, and slowly closed his eyes.</p>

\--

"Fen."

His ears twitched, and when he looked up from his slumber, Cassidy was sitting over him. Early morning sunlight shone through the window.

"We're gonna head back home in a bit. I think we all need a break from battling." She looked at Fenny and traced her right hand down his furry tail. "Did you sleep well?" Cassidy asked.

'Mhm...' He wanted to tell her it could have been better, but he didn't have the courage.

"Good, I have poké puffs for everyone... I'll hand them out before we go."

Fenny sat up and glanced at Cassidy while she dressed and proceeded to wake Añu. Fenny didn't want much else but to be returned to his pokéball. He'd probably never bring up how he truly felt to Cassidy, which only meant their relationship would stay the way it's been. It depressed him quite a bit. Fenny wanted time alone before Cassidy caught onto his mood.

Fortunately for him, everyone was fed and placed into temporary captivity fifteen minutes later. After gathering her items, Cassidy checked out of Coumarine's hotel and stepped outside. A long walk was ahead of her, but it was therapeutic for Cassidy, and she would especially enjoy strolling through the vibrant metropolis that was Lumiose on the way home. With the entire day ahead of her, she began to walk to Coumarine City's exit. It led to Route 13, which then led to Lumiose. Already, she thought of her next gym battle. It was tempting enough that the next gym Cassidy had to face was in Lumiose City, but she had to give her pokémon a break, not to mention they needed extra training beforehand. All of this made her think of the social life she didn't have. Cassidy was always focused on her pokémon or battling gyms. She was a very private and reserved person, but Cassidy preferred it. Of course, a part of her wanted a physical relationship, but it wasn't needed, and she wouldn't pursue anyone for it.

\--

Her thoughts darted around in her mind while she progressed, and by late afternoon, Cassidy made it to Snowbelle City. Her legs needed desperate rest, but Couriway was only one more route over. She briskly carried on through the snowy environment, crossing Route 19's bridge and dirt paths toward her hometown. It took close to twenty minutes, and Cassidy felt much relief upon entering her town. Somewhat resembling Coumarine, Couriway was a town built on top of the ocean as well. It was home to many tall rocky mountains sitting in deep water with grassy terrain and trees residing atop them surrounding its outskirts. Each mountain had multiple waterfalls running down them constantly on all sides. Cassidy lived west, miles within the town. She strolled down its narrow stone bridges and walkways, watching the still water over the ends. People usually leaned over them to view, or to fish. Her town never failed to keep her eye. Cassidy took a sharp right fifteen houses down and walked up a flight of stone stairs leading to her home on elevated ground. Cassidy wasted no time unlocking her front door and stepping inside of her residence.

It felt comforting to be back in the place she knew most. Cassidy was alone, closed off from civilization. She threw herself onto the soft, black blanketed bed in her room without getting undressed. There was time for that and letting her pokémon out later, but for now, Cassidy would lay on her stomach and unwind. A wooden wardrobe sat against the wall on the left side of the room, and a nightstand and mini lamp on it by her bed. Cassidy had a TV, but she kept it in the living room for her gardevoir instead. She spent too much time outdoors to indulge in it.


	5. Contemplation

About an hour had gone by, and Cassidy let her braixen, riolu, gardevoir, and liepard out to experience well-deserved freedom. They had been inside of their pokéballs for quite a while. Cassidy ditched her boots, socks, jacket, and gloves for now. She'd also gotten herself something to eat since she hadn't eaten adequately since battling Korrina. Cassidy didn't require a heavy intake of food, but it had been a day and a half.

While she was busy in the kitchen, Fenny was sitting on the couch in the living room nearby. His upper body was leaned against its right arm. 

Cassidy's gardevoir slowly sat on the opposing side of him and gave a beat before turning to him. 'What's bothering you, Fenny?' 

He turned his head to the right a bit and glanced at her. They were also able to communicate with one another using psychic. 'It's... nothing, Garna.' Fenny attempted to play it off but knew Garna could see right through him. 

'Are you sure?' Garna never pressed him too hard, and she didn't have to. Fenny felt comfortable telling her what was on his mind, and she usually gave him useful advice. 

'It's just… I used to be so close to Cass before I evolved. Our past bond... it isn't there anymore. I feel distant from her.' Fenny felt his upper body begin to sink but straightened himself out pretty quickly. 

'You can still communicate with her, can't you?' she questioned, and Fenny gave her a silent nod. 'Have you told her about any of this?' 

'I… I can't. It'd probably get all awkward and make everything about this worse.' 

'You won't know until you try, Fenny. Give it some thought.' 

Right after Garna gave him that extra bit of encouragement, Cassidy sat in between them on the couch. "Hey... we'll train some more in a day or two… maybe. I know everyone still needs to rest." Cassidy leaned her back against the couch. It didn't take her long to notice Fenny eyeing her from her left. "Hm?" She turned to acknowledge him, but he did nothing but turn away once she did. Cassidy didn't think much of it, either. Her mind was still focused on when she'd go after her next badge and various training techniques and strategies she could teach her pokémon throughout the week. 

\--

Fenny froze mentally at the mere thought of bringing his feelings up to Cassidy. It ate at his mind even after nightfall came. He had no idea why it was plaguing him so much recently, but Fenny figured loneliness was building inside of him, and if that were the case, it would only worsen as time passed. Garna was right; Fenny didn't know how Cassidy would react until he told her. He was laying on the couch, Garna leaned against the arm on the opposing side. Fenny usually slept in Cassidy's bed, but he couldn't tonight, not with how fragile his emotions toward her currently were. Her liepard was likely sprawled across the bottom of it, anyway. He pulled his tail from in between his legs and hugged it as he did the night before. Fenny would work on potential approaches to this situation. He knew he would have to address it eventually. He stared around the dark living room, ever so slowly falling into what would become a somewhat decent sleep.


	6. Training for Lumiose

Fenny woke up an hour after the sun rose. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes while yawning. Fenny still didn't feel his best. He wanted to take his mind elsewhere. Cassidy brought up training last night, so maybe he'd ask her if she could train him today. She'd likely find her most timid pokémon wanting to be trained for battle odd, but Fenny knew he could use the experience. 

\--

Cassidy entered the living room later on and greeted Fenny while walking past and toward the kitchen. 

He couldn't help but eye her frame as she passed him by. It was as if he gravitated to her being, and that included everything below her waist. It didn't help that she took off her skirt, which left her in her leggings. She'd also switched out her purple shirt for a black tee. 

"Here." Cassidy returned in minutes, handing Fenny a poképuff. 

Fenny gently took it in his right hand while looking up at her face. She broke the silence. 

"I don't think we'll train today. I-" 

'I want to…' 

Cassidy heard him interrupt, and she shot him a look, almost doubting what he told her at first. "You… want to?" 

Fenny confirmed his statement by nodding. 

Cassidy didn't know where this was coming from, but since he was willing, she wouldn't deny it. "Okay, let me get ready." Cassidy left Fenny sitting on the couch and went into her room to slip into a new pair of socks and black boots. What she currently wore would be fine for a casual training session. Cassidy returned to the living room once she was done. "Ready?" 

He stood up, having just finished his snack. 

"Come on, then." They went to the front yard. There was enough grassy space to train. "Psychic, ember, flame charge, and…" Cassidy listed three out of four moves that Fenny knew. 

'Iron tail.' He helped her recall while standing a few feet in front of her. 

"Ah, right... Haven't used that one in a while. Let's see you present all four to start." 

\--

Time passed moderately quickly. Before Fenny knew it, over an hour had flown by. He'd practiced his agility, a bit of gracefulness, and the optimization of his attacks overall.

"We'll stop for today, Fen. You did well." Cassidy took a few steps forward and caressed her tired Fenny's cheeks in her tender hands' palms. 

Of course, Fenny thoroughly enjoyed her touch, resting his cheek against them. 

"What made you want to train this morning, hm?" 

'It… I dunno. I guess I want to get better at battling… after that gym.' He was a terrible liar, so Fenny imprudently made that up within the few seconds given to him to respond before any suspicion would rise. 

Cassidy was taken aback by the sudden behavioral change, although Fenny's reasoning made sense. "Is that so? We'll train a lot more often, then. Does that sound good?" 

'Yeah... thank you.' That didn't sound good at all, but Fenny wouldn't scratch the record and blurt his emotions to Cassidy. That would be a complete nightmare. 

"Come on, I know you're thirsty, Fenny." She gently patted him on the head and walked back inside with him accompanying. 

'What are you doing, Fenny?...' he thought to himself after entering behind Cassidy. Was he that nervous? He had Cassidy think he was changing, that he wanted to battle regularly. It made him feel worse about himself. Fenny began to feel it in his chest. 

"Water?" 

He looked up, shaken from his thoughts to see Cassidy holding a small blue cup in front of him. Fenny took it in his hands and momentarily grinned up her.

"We leave for Lumiose in a week, so we've got more training ahead of us. Rest." Cassidy sighed tiredly and walked into the bathroom beside her room. She leaned against the white counter, holding its edges with her hands while staring into the mirror. She would have to efficiently train her three other pokémon as well and hurry to Lumiose. Of course, Cassidy could take her time, but she wouldn't allow herself to slack. Besting the Elite Four was her most prominent goal. She didn't want to push her pokémon too hard for her achievement, however. Cassidy had to find a way to create balance in her life, something she wasn't good at anymore.


	7. Fenny's Confession

Seven days dragged by. Cassidy woke up shortly after dawn and was choosing a good outfit to wear in her room before heading to Lumiose.

'She has to think I want to battle regularly now. I can't have that…' Fenny was sitting on the edge of the couch while Garna stood nearby. Even though he wasn't speaking aloud, it was easy to see the apprehensiveness in his expression.

'You can't run from it forever, Fenny. No matter what the outcome may be, you will be glad you told her.' Garna watched him.

Fenny's eyes scanned the floor. He then took a deep breath and closed them. That made sense. Fenny didn't want to lie and keep everything bottled up. He would feel better once he got this off of his chest, a lot better. 'I'll tell her, Garna.'

'Will you, Fenny?'

'After the gym... I'll tell her.' Just thinking about it made his heart slightly race, but Fenny had to.

"Are you two ready?" Cassidy asked while stepping into the living room. She already returned Añu and Violet to their pokéballs.

Meanwhile, Fenny had been thrown into a trance by Cassidy, her body, of course. The outfit she chose to wear very much complimented it. The black jean short shorts she had on revealed her plump upper thighs, and the matching thigh highs she wore tightly hugged them, resulting in a visible and slight squeeze around her thighs. Cassidy kept on the same boots but switched out her shirt for a black and white tank top with a dark purple denim vest layering it.

"...Fenny?" Cassidy questioned again. It pulled him from practically salivating at the sight of her legs.

Fenny was no longer an innocent fennekin, and a part of him didn't realize this. The part that did brought him a pinch of guilt that he shouldn't view Cassidy in this manner. Fenny nodded at her question.

"Okay..." she said, straightening her clothing. "See you two soon..." Cassidy returned Fenny and Garna to their pokéballs and was soon on her way to her favorite city in Kalos.

\--

It took thirty-five minutes for her to arrive, give or take. Lumiose made any amount of walking worth it to Cassidy, however. Upon entering, she stared up at the many buildings towering above, cafés and marts everywhere she turned, and the bustling population. Cassidy loved visiting the large central city, but she'd never want to live in such a busy area herself. Cassidy used her map to pinpoint where the gym was. "Rouge Plaza…" She wasn't far. After Rouge Plaza would be Centrico Plaza. Cassidy kept north until spotting it ahead. Tall, white-colored buildings encompassed grassy terrain with a pointed red statue in the center. This plaza was also home to the Sushi High Roller, a profoundly popular restaurant in Kalos. Cassidy went there plenty of times with her parents years ago but never again since.

After ambling through both routes under the sun, Cassidy saw the gym ahead. It wasn't hard to spot. Prism Tower was overbearing, but a magnificent sight all the same. Cassidy eyed the white tower for a minute. "Time to get this badge…" She gave herself a positivity boost and entered the gym.

\--

With no ground types on her team, the battles weren't as much of a breeze as the last gym, but, fortunately, her pokémon were well prepared to fight on this gym's required level. Cassidy mainly used Añu to battle as Fenny had recently fought most of Coumarine City's gym, though she did use Fenny toward the end of the final battle against Clemont. Cassidy trained her pokémon exceptionally well, and it showed. It wasn't too surprising. That was what she spent much time doing.

"I can't believe it, Fen. We have only three more badges to earn." Cassidy held the yellow triangular badge between her index finger and thumb and genuinely grinned down at it while walking toward the gym's exit, Fenny walking beside her. She noticed it was completely silent in her head and looked to her right to see Fenny gazing at the moving ground. "Something wrong?" Cassidy questioned and eyed Fenny with concern. Hopefully, she wasn't overworking him.

As they stepped outside into a drizzle and gloomy weather Cassidy wasn't dressed for, Fenny seemingly mustered up enough courage to respond. 'I… lied," he told her reluctantly.

"Hm?" She stopped under Prism Tower and turned to him.

'About wanting to train more often, I lied.'

"Fenny... What do you mean?" Cassidy pressed and proceeded to lean next to him, which only made Fenny feel apprehensive.

'I… I used it to cover up how I felt… or feel.'

"Fen, tell me. Tell me now." She placed her right hand on his cheek and slowly turned it, so he looked directly at her. Cassidy especially wanted to know if she did something wrong but was concerned about Fenny's well-being in general.

Fenny swallowed and closed his eyes for a split second. 'I miss… how close we used to be- I know it's stupid. It was the past. I should be over it.' Already, he felt much emotional weight release. Garna was right; it didn't matter what the outcome would be.

"Awe, Fen…" Cassidy eyed his face. She could see a hint of sorrow in his orange eyes. The rain started to fall harder, but it stirred neither of them. "There's a reason I stopped it once you evolved, Fenny, but I suppose... I could make a few exceptions since you miss it so much. You have to tell me when you're feeling down, though, okay? You don't have to hide anything from me."

He emitted a relieved exhale. 'I will. I was just unsure how to.'

The rain dampened Fenny's fur and was wetting Cassidy's hair and clothes a great deal. The environment was growing colder by the second. She glanced at the sky. "We should go before this weather gets any worse." Cassidy caressed his cheek.


	8. Why It Stopped

The walk back to Couriway wasn't as pleasant as the one Cassidy took earlier. The rain was pouring by the time she and Fenny reached Route 17. 

"You sure you don't want me to return you to your pokéball?" she asked Fenny, who was walking by her right side. Cassidy used her hand to shield her face from the onslaught of rain droplets and wind rustling the route's greenery. 

'I want to walk with you.' If Cassidy had to endure harsh weather during the walk home, Fenny would with her. 

\--

They were back in Couriway in roughly twenty minutes because they walked briskly. Only a few people were outside as most took shelter in their homes. She watched rain patter against the water below, causing it to ripple. Cassidy saw her white home less than a mile ahead and walked at a quicker pace. She sighed deeply as soon as she entered it with Fenny. "Finally home..." Cassidy immediately changed her wet clothing and slipped into a pair of black pajama pants and a tee. She let her pokémon out in the living room, ensured Fenny was warm with the heater on in there, and threw herself onto her bed, bundled up under her blanket while shivering from the frigid outdoor conditions. Cassidy quickly fell into a midday nap. 

\--

She slept for many hours and woke up as it came upon evening. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and rolled onto her back. Cassidy wondered how Fenny was feeling after today. She didn't want him sleeping alone on the couch after what he told her in Lumiose.

Cassidy slowly got up and stretched her arms before heading to her silent living room. Sure enough, Fenny was resting on the couch, lying on his side with his eyes open. Garna slept against the arm of the opposing side. "Fenny..." Cassidy crouched in front of him. "How long have you been awake?" 

'A few hours… maybe.' He looked up at her. 

"Hm… we can't have that. Come with me." Cassidy began to walk back to her room. 

It took Fenny a second to bring himself to get up after lying still for as long as he'd been, but he did and followed after her. 

"What exactly do you miss, Fenny?" Cassidy sat on the edge of her bed and eyed Fenny while he stood at her room entrance. 

'Well… m-mostly how you used to hold me.' Fenny still had trouble gathering the courage to tell Cassidy these things. He felt it was embarrassing. 

"Mh, okay, but just for tonight." 

Fenny was okay with that. He wanted to know how it would feel to be physically close to Cassidy again. Fenny watched her get under her blanket, waiting until she gave him instruction. 

"Come," she told him, and Fenny walked to the opposing side of her bed before getting into it and laying beside her under the black covers. Cassidy grinned and pulled Fenny closer. She wasn't sure how to hold him. It would feel like she was cuddling a boyfriend in most cases. Cassidy decided not to think of it that way, draped her right arm over his chest, and slid her left under Fenny's neck. She hugged his body, embracing its warmth. "Maybe I missed it too…" Cassidy whispered in his ear, and Fenny didn't reply, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed her hold. 

His face was inches from Cassidy's neck. Fenny looked up at her face, studying the features that drew him to her. It was probably best he didn't think of her in that manner right now, though. 

Cassidy pulled him even closer and slowly traced her fingers along the surface of his furry chest. After a while of this, she emitted a light exhale. 

Fenny didn't know what it meant, but he was curious enough to want to know the answer. 'What's wrong?' There were a few beats of silence. 

"...Fen, how do you feel about me?" Cassidy spoke softly. 

'Huh?' He didn't know where that was coming from, and more so, he didn't know how to answer it. 

"I notice how often you stare at me, Fenny," she continued. 

He swallowed nervously at this point but didn't allow himself to freeze up. Did he make it that obvious? How long has she noticed? 'I don't… I don't know what it is, I'm sorry…' 

"No, don't be." Cassidy sat up enough to lean her upper body on her elbow and gazed down at him. Her right hand rested on the middle of Fenny's chest. "Is it attraction?" 

He nodded; that was about all he knew of it. 

"So if…" Cassidy leaned down. "I get closer, how does it make you feel?" 

He felt anxious, of course, but Fenny couldn't possibly deny the fact that he liked it much more. 

"Hm?" She leaned in further, inches from his face. Her right hand moved up to hold his cheek. 

'I…' was all the came to Fenny's mind. He was hoping Cassidy would complete the distance herself, and that was what she did. 

She leaned in further and passionately connected her lips with Fenny's. 

His eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly indulged in their first shared kiss, enjoying how amazing Cassidy's soft lips felt before it was broken abruptly by her. 

"Fenny… ugh-" she sat up fully and shut her eyes for a moment, the covers sliding off of her. "This is why I stopped our physical relationship once you evolved. I'm sorry…" 

Fenny didn't want her to think it was her fault or that she was taking advantage of him. He sat up. 'I didn't know it, b-but I do feel attracted to you... in a way that I shouldn't.' That was two confessions in one day. Fenny surprised himself. 

"Are you sure?" Cassidy looked at him and received a nod in response. She could continue with her previous actions or snuggle the rest of the night away with Fenny. However, Cassidy had already put herself in the mood, and she had a male - her starter pokémon, rather, in the same bed. He wanted her at that. There was no way she could look past it. Cassidy crawled over top of Fenny and slowly pushed him onto his back and her pillow with her right hand. She gently sat in his lap, her knees pressed into the bed, and her legs on each side of him. Cassidy rested her right palm on his chest while Fenny innocently gazed up at her. "You can touch me… if you'd like," Cassidy offered, and Fenny wouldn't object. 

He raised his arms and placed his hands on Cassidy's hips to start but soon caressed down to her upper thighs. 

"Here..." She momentarily sat up and slid her pajama pants off, setting them aside. Cassidy was glad she shaved recently. 

'They're… softer than I imagined.' Fenny pressed his fingers into her plump thighs and saw indentation around them from the pressure he put. Fenny hadn't noticed he began to grow an erection, but Cassidy did as she was practically sitting on it. 

"It doesn't take much to get you aroused, does it?" She looked down at his growing rod. 

This caused Fenny's cheeks to heat up immensely once he saw it himself. It wasn't that he was easy, but more so he drooled over Cassidy as it was. 'Uh-' 

"no need to get embarrassed, hun." She reached her right hand down and tenderly traced her fingers up the underside of his length, which brought a small, closed-mouthed moan from Fenny. "It's your first time being touched this way, right?" Cassidy continued her light strokes until he was fully erect, stopping at an average size. 

Fenny nodded, having been pulled in by the small amount of pleasure he felt from his her stroking. 

Cassidy sat up more, and this time slid her panties down her smooth legs, tossing them aside. 

Fenny found himself staring at her visible womanhood, although he wasn't able to for long as she leaned forward and planted another passionate kiss on his lips. 

Cassidy felt Fenny lean up into their heated connection, and she went on to give his lips a few more soft kisses while cupping his cheek with her left hand. Cassidy pulled away once more, wiping her mouth with her wrist and exhaling. "I'll be sure to make you feel really good, then." Cassidy pulled off her shirt and reached behind to unclip her bra. She lightly blushed once Fenny gazed up at her perky and slightly larger than petite breasts. She reached her right hand down afterward and held the base of his stiff erection, pushing it forward and pressing her clitoris and the folds of her womanhood against its underside. Cassidy placed more weight onto his shaft and slowly ground her hips back and forth across his member. "Mmh…" she mumbled while pushing her left hand into the bed beside Fenny. 

He couldn't believe this was happening. His knees bent, and his legs spread some. Fenny's breathing quietly stuttered. He watched Cassidy's hips' fluid movement through winced eyes and felt small waves of pleasure hit him as she continuously moved against him. 

Cassidy soon stopped having become wet and fairly aroused. She noticed a subtle amount of disappointment in Fenny's eyes once she was still. "We're just getting started, don't worry." She smirked at him and pulled his member up so it stood. "Ready for me?" Cassidy inquired while positioning the entrance of her vagina over his tip. 

'M-Mhm...' He felt nervous about what was to come, even though he wanted it more than anything. 

Upon hearing his response, Cassidy slowly sat on his stiff cock while emitting a prolonged and pleasured sigh from her mouth. 

Fenny watched her tight walls consume his length, and he quietly gasped once she took in all of it and sat down in his lap. 

"How does it feel, Fen?" she asked while gently rolling her hips against him. 

'Nh… amazing, Cassidy…' He closed his eyes some and let a short-lived moan escape his mouth while gazing up at her. Her walls felt embracingly wet and warm. 

Cassidy grinned at Fenny's cute expressions and leaned her upper body forward, pushing her right hand into his chest while beginning to raise and lower her hips on his erection at a steady pace as it throbbed against her walls. "You're right, nm... So hard..." Cassidy moaned subtly every so often and smoothly rolled her hips upward each time she raised them. Cassidy yearned for this, for physical affection, especially on an intimate scale. 

Fenny watched with pleasured eyes. Her tight hole repeatedly consumed his length and how her soaking walls often clenched it as they slid against it with ease was both a sight and sensation he couldn't get enough of. He released pre-cum deep into her walls, resulting in their session becoming audibly wet. Fenny raised his right hand and rested it on her thigh. It felt unreal to be able to touch Cassidy this way, to share such a connection. 

Cassidy further spread her legs and gradually sped up her movements. She released a dense huff as she began to ride Fenny faster and lustfully gazed into his eyes, breathing softly through her mouth. The increase in speed caused her breasts to bounce in rhythm lightly. 

'C-Cass…' He tried his best to keep his eyes open enough to return her stare. His breathing turned into a quiet pant, and the surges of wet, tight pleasure he felt before increased significantly. Fenny tensed his legs. They twitched as the lush walls of Cassidy's pussy squeezed his member. 

"Ahn... How good is it, Fenny?" she asked lustfully in between her unsteady breaths, turning her smooth riding into pressured bouncing, a dull smack heard each time she forcefully lowered herself onto his stiff cock. She shut her right eye but kept her left on her adorable braixen. The sounds from their session echoed throughout the room. 

'U-Uhn… I-I love it.' Fenny's eyes were completely shut, his expression weak, and he cutely moaned in ecstasy as Cassidy rode him. His lower body was pushed into the bed each time she bounced on him, and he often thrust his hips upward a bit in rhythm. His hind paws curled now and again, and Fenny momentarily squeezed her thigh, the other the bedsheets to cope with the immense pleasure he felt. 'C-Cassidy I-I think I'm close," Fenny warned while his body writhed under Cassidy out of pleasure. 

She knew he was close because his knot started to form at the base of his member. It only provided Cassidy more pleasure as it smacked against her folds each time she roughly bounced on him. Her right hand firmly grasped the fur on his chest, and her moans grew louder, becoming more frequent. "Ngh… c-cum into me, baby… Fill me up." Her legs quivered beside him. 

Fenny panted harder, his back arching as his climax brewed in his stomach. He felt Cassidy's walls hug and pulse around his throbbing cock tightly. He shuddered, emitting a desperate groan as he neared climax. 'Ugh… Cas- I-' he attempted, but his mind was clouded. He couldn't think with so much pleasure inundating him. 

Cassidy pushed her hand into his chest and leaned down, deeply kissing his lips and holding it while moving her hips back and forth at an angle. She moaned and gasped into his mouth repeatedly, shutting her eyes tightly. 

Fenny couldn't hold off anymore. He placed his other hand on and held Cassidy's thigh, and at this angle, gave a few weak thrusts upward into her wet pussy before his knot finally pushed its way through, parting her folds as she lowered herself onto him. He deeply gasped into her mouth while squeezing her thighs, a blissful orgasm radiating throughout his body. 

"Oh, f-fuckk!" she moaned in a muffled tone into Fenny's mouth as his knot locked them. Cassidy swayed her hips against Fenny's shaft as he released his fluids into her, and she weakly moaned a few times while the two caught their breath. 

Fenny loosened the hold he had on her thighs, looking at Cassidy as she broke their kiss and wiped her mouth. They locked eyes for several moments.

A few minutes passed before Cassidy was able to pull off of his knot. She lay down on top of him and rested her cheek on his upper chest, gently embracing his sides and feeling his chest rise and lower with every breath. 


	9. Moving Forward

Cassidy opened her eyes to a dimly lit room as dawn approached. Her upper body still rested on top of Fenny. Slowly, she lifted her head from his chest, but Fenny must have felt the sudden loss of weight as he lifted his head and sleepily gazed at Cassidy. "I… didn't mean to wake you," she whispered while eyeing his groggy face. 

'It's okay." Fenny yawned. It wasn't until another few moments that he felt her breasts pressed against his upper stomach. He'd ignore that. 

"Let me put my clothes on." Cassidy sat up, which exposed her slim body to Fenny again, but it wasn't like they didn't have sex just a few hours ago. She fully dressed in a minute and was pulling down her shirt. 

'Cass…' Fenny began. 

"Hm?" She looked up from what she was doing. 

'Do we pretend it didn't happen?' She did say that her holding him was a one-night occurrence, but that was also said before it was taken farther. 

Cassidy kept silent for a moment, feeling unsure of what to respond with. It was odd to indulge in such a relationship with her pokémon that she raised from a fennekin. It only brought her closer to him than she'd been in a long time. "I'll think about it." Cassidy left him with that and exited the room. 

That wasn't a definite no, so it relieved Fenny. Either way, he very much enjoyed his time spent with Cassidy. His heart desired her more than ever. He got up ten minutes later, nearly tripping over Violet walking by on his way out of the bedroom. He heard Cassidy showering, so he'd wait her out in the living room. Garna had already taken the left side of the couch, so Fenny did as usual, sitting a few feet away on the opposing side. 

'...How did it go?' 

Fenny knew what she was referring to. 'I told her everything after the gym. She took it better than I thought she would.' Without knowing it, Fenny developed a small grin on his face while explaining. 

'And what came out of it?' Garna seemed curious, but she helped push him to confess. She deserved to know. 

'I was… able to sleep in her bed, and she held me all night,' He replied. 

'…That's all?' She looked at Fenny doubtfully, which made him feel somewhat anxious. 

'Uh… yeah, why?' 

'I can smell it on you.' 

Fenny nearly choked out of embarrassment. 'Wh-What?... you can?' He didn't doubt she knew what scent mating created and left. Garna had to have done it at least a few times when she was younger. 

'Mhm.' A small smirk formed along the corner of her mouth for a moment. 'So, are you two close again?' Garna rested her hands on her lap. 

'It was just one night, but… she said she'd think about it.' 

'If you two shared a night like that, and if Cassidy loves you very much… she'll come through, Fenny.' 

'I hope so.' Garna was usually right, and it's not like Fenny had much of an idea how anything worked when it came to relationships and emotions. He was an amateur in that department. 

Not long after their discussion, Cassidy entered the living room in a thin, black zip-up jacket and tight jeans of the same color. "I'm going out for a bit, just to walk. I'll be back soon." Cassidy didn't want to leave spontaneously, so she briefly informed them before heading out. She wouldn't go very far, maybe to Route 19 at most. As Cassidy sauntered south through her city, the sun shining above, she reflected on a few things. A bit of how she'd go about taking on the next gym, which wasn't far off from the elite, but more about Fenny. Cassidy wasn't sure whether or not she should have done so much with him. Her mind was filled with lust, and she couldn't blame herself for it. She needed that kind of special and individual love, but Cassidy would never have thought Fenny would be the one to give it to her. She felt stupid for allowing it to happen when it had been the very reason she successfully stopped their physical relationship for so long. It was pointless to look back on that now, however. Cassidy had already given him a passionate night, and the love she once had for him returned a lot stronger. There was no way Cassidy could put a stop to it so quickly, but how would she tell him that? 

She looked up and saw that she was a mile away from Route 19 without knowing it. Cassidy decided to turn around and walked back through Couriway again to head back home. Ahead of her now was Laverre City's gym, a lot more training, and a reignited relationship with Fenny.


	10. About Her Journey

"What to do…" Cassidy mumbled to herself while approaching home. She didn't have it in her to train any of her pokémon right now, but she wouldn't advance to the next gym without readying them for it. Maybe she'd lie in bed all day, although she usually tried not to be slothful. 

Cassidy ended up doing so for a while. She kept her casual outfit on and rested on top of her blanket. 

For an entire hour, Cassidy hadn't left her bedroom. Fenny wanted to check on her, but of course, he was nervous about doing so. He glanced over at Garna napping. She would probably encourage him to go and check on Cassidy. Fenny stood and silently approached the door to Cassidy's bedroom. His tail flicked behind him a few times, and he took a deep breath before pushing it open and peeking inside. He saw her curled up on the right end of her bed and took a few soft steps to her. 

That was when she sat up a bit and glanced at him as he stood a few feet away. "What is it?" Cassidy asked. 

'I just wanted to check on you.' He looked down for a moment. 'You've been in here for a while…' Fenny partly regretted coming into her room. It seemed like she didn't want to be bothered. 'But if you're fine, I can go…' He took a step back. 

"Fenny, I am fine. I just don't feel like doing much today. I may have exhausted myself." She sat up fully. Cassidy didn't want to push him away. "There's just a few things on my mind." 

'You can tell me if you want.' Fenny offered his company and ears. She didn't have to be alone. 

Cassidy pondered for a moment. It'd likely make her feel a bit better to talk to someone about what was on her mind. "All right… You can sit," she told him, and he did, moving to the center of her bed, ready to listen. "…I think I'm spending too much time fighting through gyms. I'm doing it all too quickly. It's not very enjoyable and feels so straightforward. I don't want to push you guys too hard, either…" It looked as if she felt guilty. 

'We battle to please you. We're made for it... most of us anyway, and you treat us just fine. Are you stressed?' 

"Often. I seclude myself from everyone and have no release or guidance. After my parents passed early, I was depressed more than I'd ever been. I was sixteen... such a naive age. The issue was me not being able to dig myself out of my sorrow. I pushed any friends I had away and mentally isolated myself for two years. I was in a dark place, and my mental health continued to decline. Out of desperation I looked into hex maniacs and their lifestyle to cope. It seemed promising, so I adopted the dress style and colors, found a few hex maniacs around Kalos as well... but I didn't fit in. I was just a depressed girl too weak to pull myself up, not a freak. The colors grew on me, so I kept that aspect and moved out of the house haunting me with memories and across the region. I then started studying psychic-type pokémon and found interest in battling competitively to escape. It's all I have now... I pretend my past doesn't exist, and it created who I am presently." Cassidy's face wore a vacuous expression. 

Through it, Fenny saw how heavily it affected her. 'It created an amazing trainer, and you can understand me.' Fenny saw two positive outcomes from her arduous work and ensured she did as well. 

"That's true, Fenny." Cassidy grinned weakly and slightly extended her arms to him. 

He willingly went to her, and she embraced his body with her arms, resting his cheek against her chest while slowly tracing her fingers across the surface of his bushy tail. 

"It wouldn't hurt to keep you close…" Cassidy spoke softly. 

Garna was right again. Fenny was convinced she could foresee the future. He closed his eyes while Cassidy held him, and the sound of her steady heartbeat calmed him significantly. Fenny felt most content and complete when with her. It wasn't surprising, however, as he'd been by her side for his entire existence.


	11. Change of Plans

Fenny must have dozed off. He woke up to a relatively darker room, leaned up against his Cassidy's body, and he slowly shifted himself, so he was on his side. Fenny did this to stare at her pretty resting face, which he did for about a minute or so before hugging each side of her lower waist with his arms and softly, lovingly nuzzling his cheek into her chest. 'I love you…' He made sure his thought entered her head, although she was asleep and wouldn't receive it consciously. Fenny wanted Cassidy to know she was loved. She didn't know any trainers, but he was the next best thing. He didn't fall asleep again but closed his eyes and enjoyed resting with Cassidy until she woke up. 

\--

She did after more time passed, not much, and rubbed her sleepy eyes. 

Fenny felt her movement and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. 

"Hey," Cassidy said lowly. She looked down at him and slowly traced her fingers up and down his ears while they lightly twitched. "Thank you for listening to me, Fenny." She softly kissed him on top of his head. 

'I will… anytime,' Fenny assured and kept his eyes on her. 

"I know you will. Are you hungry?" All of her pokémon had to be. She was in her room all day. 

'A bit,' Fenny replied. 

Cassidy sighed and stretched her legs for a moment. "Well, let's fix that," she said, and Fenny knew that meant he would have to get up. He hoped they'd snuggle again soon.

\--

Cassidy fed all of her pokémon and made herself coffee afterward. Fenny was sitting at the small dining room table to keep Cassidy company. "No couch this time?" she asked, sitting in the chair by him after she was done in the kitchen. 

Fenny shook his head. 'Añu is… lights out on it. I wanted to be in here with you, anyway.'

Cassidy noticed him often glance at the small black mug she held. "You can't have coffee, Fen. Doesn't it make you feel sick?" 

'It does…' It didn't mean he disliked the drink, though. The fact that he couldn't have it made him want it even more. 

"You can have some of mine, but don't overdo it." Cassidy set her mug on the table and slowly pushed it toward him. She could already see his ears perk. 

'Thank you!' Fenny held it and took five short sips. Granted, it was more than he should have consumed, but it wasn't like he drank it every day. He gently set it down and slid it to Cassidy.

"After I told you about my past earlier, Fen, I thought some more. I think it's time for me to take the next step toward recovery."

'What do you mean?'

"Well, like I said... I'm strictly using battling and training to suppress my emotions. It's helping now, but it won't in the long run. I feel I should try enjoying life again."

They sat for another ten minutes. Cassidy spoke to him about how she'd try and enjoy the scenery more often and explore Kalos in her free time. She'd especially spend more personal time with Fenny and the rest of her pokémon. 

\--

Cassidy was in bed that night with Fenny asleep next to her. Relationship wise, she loved him much more after their recent passionate night, and even more so after Cassidy opened herself to him. She just wondered what it would be like to fall in love with him entirely. The difference from Fenny compared to any other pokémon was that Cassidy could connect and communicate with him on a deeper level. She knew it played a significant factor in how close they could be. Cassidy wouldn't fight it. She wouldn't keep a successful relationship with another human, and it was because she had no urge to. Cassidy felt she wasn't built for it anymore. Maybe it could change one day, but not a chance in her current state.


	12. Realization

"...What do I do now?" Cassidy won a lengthy, tiresome battle against the Elite Four over and stood outside of the league's immense dome structure.

'What do you mean? You have what you've always wanted, right?' Fenny stood behind her.

Everything sounded like an echo.

"That's the issue, Fenny. I've based my life on one thing, and now that it's over, I feel lost already." She kneeled to the ground. Cassidy felt Fenny's hand place itself on her shoulder.

Fenny was standing beside her. 'Cass… but you have to feel happy, even if it's just a little. You're the one that trained us to battle this well, and you were motivated enough to make it this far. This is a big deal. I'm happy for you.'

Cassidy's eyes suddenly opened. She sat up on her bed. Her breathing was quite panicky, dense. It seemed to wake Fenny up as well as he stared at her from where he was lying.

'Cass?...'

"It was just a dream. Don't worry about it," she replied. Cassidy didn't want to discuss it, not immediately after it happened.

'You're crying…' He could see her face from the small amount of light seeping through the window as the sun rose. He sat up.

"I... No, I'm not." Cassidy wiped her eyes to find that they were damp. The dream had an impact on her. It visualized what Cassidy feared the most, what had been on her mind regularly. "I'll be back." She got up and walked to her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Cassidy took a few deep breaths and was able to calm herself while leaned up against the counter. Cassidy never really thought about what she'd do after the league. Would she move on to the next region and work toward another Elite Four? She didn't even know if she wanted to. "Fuck..." Cassidy muttered. She needed another walk, but she'd head farther this time, a lot farther. Cassidy opened the restroom door and was met by Fenny standing in front of the doorway.

'I was… worried.'

"I need to go for a bit." Cassidy slipped past him and went back to her room to slip on her thin black jacket and boots.

'Can I go with you?' Fenny watched from the doorway, nervously flicking his bushy tail.

She zipped up her jacket. "You have to keep up."

He grinned to himself and followed her outside into the weakly lit environment under a gray sky. Fenny wouldn't ask Cassidy a single question, but wondering where they were going kept him in suspense.

Cassidy's hands were stuffed into her jacket's frontal pocket as the air was a bit chilly. She was going to Anistar City, which meant they had to pass through Route 18. Cassidy led north.

Fenny felt he was infringing on time she needed alone, but he wouldn't say it. He briefly considered turning around silently, though Fenny would feel worse for not being by her side through dark times.

\--

Soon, they entered Anistar City. At such early hours, the expansive contemporary city slowly began to wake. Cassidy glanced at shop owners opening small businesses for the day as she strolled north along the road, at relatively tall buildings and residential areas with rowed homes and shrubbery lining the pavement. Many structures had roofs styled uniquely with glass window panes. However, Cassidy could enjoy none of it right now. She kept her head down, avoiding interaction with the occasional few trainers passing by.

Fenny trailed behind while giving her space. His eyes were on her more than anything else. He was sincerely concerned about her well-being. Cassidy always pulled through, but Fenny never saw her this distraught before. He knew she was putting more focus on her issues now, which could play a factor.

Cassidy saw her destination roughly two miles ahead, the Anistar Gym. It wasn't hard to spot as it was an exotic pink structure. In front of the gym was a spacious area to watch the ocean. It was known to be a popular tourist attraction. That's why she chose to come at such early hours. Cassidy felt it would calm her.

\--

In ten minutes, they approached the gym from the long stretch of pavement leading to it. Cassidy walked to and stopped at the edge of the path. The sun shined along the water's surface while slowly rising over the horizon beyond grassy hills; the sky slowly gaining its color.

Fenny stood idle at her right and gazed at the view while a gentle wind breezed past his fur. He wanted to talk to her but figured it would be best for him to keep quiet. That is how it would be if he'd stayed behind, anyway. A few seconds later, Fenny noticed Cassidy pull her right hand from her pocket and hold it out beside her while keeping her eyes ahead. He glanced at her hand and back up to her face. Fenny placed his left hand in hers and felt her grip it firmly.

"We have three more."

Fenny looked at her the moment she spoke.

"Three more gyms." Cassidy turned to look at Anistar City Gym and released Fenny's hand. The motivation to continue gathering gym badges hadn't faded. Cassidy just had vital thinking to do about her distant future. The dream was her wake-up call to what she was already moving toward. It was something she never really thought about because she didn't want to. All she ever wanted was to drown the pain. "Come on, Fen." Cassidy began to walk in the direction they came.

'Are we going back home?' he asked while keeping by her.

"Not for long."


	13. Down Route Twenty

Cassidy unlocked and opened the door to her home, and Fenny pushed it closed behind her, proceeding to follow her into her room until Garna stopped him.

'Is everything all right?' she asked while standing by the couch.

'She's going through something. I don't know what it is yet, but I think I might. I'm just keeping her company.'

'You're a good companion, Fenny. Go on then.' Garna waved him off with a warm grin, and he returned it before completing the walk.

He forgot to knock before entering Cassidy's room, however.

"F-Fen!" She quickly covered her breasts with her right arm. Cassidy was changing her shirt and bra by her dresser.

'I… s-sorry…' His eyes were dilated, his body tense, and his tail stiff. Looking back on it, Fenny definitely should have knocked since the door was almost fully closed, but he wanted to get back to her. 'I'll just…' Fenny untensed enough to take a few steps back in the direction of her doorway.

"...You don't have to go." She let her arm fall to her side.

Fenny stopped in his tracks and found it too hard not to glance at her breasts, so he looked away altogether.

"Close the door and come here." Cassidy noticed how shy he was, and she didn't want him to be that way around her.

Fenny obeyed and slowly walked to her, making sure to keep his eyes on Cassidy's face.

"You feel comfortable around me, right?" she asked while eyeing him back.

'I do… I-I just- I didn't mean to-'

She placed her index finger over his mouth for a moment. He didn't speak verbally, but he got the idea. "...It's okay, Fen… Now, go ahead."

'Huh?' He didn't know what Cassidy meant at first.

"What you're thinking about right now… Go ahead. You haven't touched them yet," Cassidy encouraged while focusing on his adorably flustered face.

Fenny finally let his eyes fall onto Cassidy's breasts. He visually admired both of them for a moment. They were perky, perfect, intact. Shortly after, he raised his right hand and gently placed it on the center of her plush breast. Upon touching it, Fenny emitted a short-lived exhale.

"Give it a squeeze…" Cassidy raised her left hand and placed it on Fenny's furry cheek, gently rubbing it with her thumb.

Fenny glanced at her face but returned his focus to what his hand was on. He tenderly squeezed her breast, his ears perking as he heard Cassidy sigh through her mouth while he did.

"You're such a good listener." She pulled her hand from his cheek and placed it on the back of his neck. Cassidy slowly pushed his face toward her chest, and Fenny's cheeks instantly heated up. "Use your mouth, hun."

He hoped he would be able to satisfy her. He had no idea what he was doing. Fenny brought his face closer to her breast and stuck his tongue out some. He moved his hand and traced his tongue around the outmost area of her nipple.

"Ah…" Cassidy watched and leaned back against the wall while slowly rubbing his neck.

Fenny soon stopped his licking and took her nipple into his mouth that he suckled on with closed eyes. He placed his left hand on her other breast, delicately fondling it. Fenny felt his erection begin to grow. Her breast felt warm and comfy in his hand.

"Oh…" she inhaled and bit her lip. Cassidy held his neck a bit tighter as Fenny sucked on a sensitive area. His actions were arousing her greatly.

He pressed his tongue against her nipple, audibly sucking it harder while giving her other breast gentle squeezes, pushing it upward. Fenny closed his eyes, focusing solely on Cassidy's breaths, her sweet moans.

"F-Fen… Fenny!" Cassidy snapped him out of it, and he pulled away from her breasts, allowing her to see his stiff member. "I still want to take you to one more place before the day is over... so let's take care of that quickly." She sat her knees on the carpet, her breasts nearly level with his erection. "Put it between..." 

Fenny swallowed nervously. He kneeled slightly and pressed the underside of his shaft against her chest, watching Cassidy then bring her hands up and push her breasts together around it. He exhaled quietly upon feeling her warm skin against his member.

She looked up at him, pushing her hands up and pressing into her breasts. "Thrust..."

Fenny placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly thrusting his hips upward while watching his shaft slide against her delicate breasts. "Nh..."

Cassidy kept her eyes on his face, massaging his member with her breasts to bring him constant additional pleasure. "Don't be afraid to move faster, hun."

Fenny tightened his grip on Cassidy's shoulders, thrusting his hard cock against her breasts slightly faster with her say. He gasped softly, leaning forward and closing his eyes a bit. Pre released from his tip, and as Cassidy pressed her breasts against his member more than before, Fenny felt his climax slowly brew. He started to breathe softly through his mouth. 'Cass... ahm...' 

"Mh, don't hold back... I want you all over my face," she said, exhaling every so often, her cheeks hot. Cassidy heard wet sounds source from his pre with each thrust, his movement smoother and quicker than before. 

'I-It feels amaz-zing. Oh...' Fenny groaned under his breath, the friction from his thrusts heating the environment. His hands shook, nearly squeezing Cassidy's shoulders as he thrust swiftly, mainly humping his hips against her breasts. Fenny closed his right eye, his vision growing murky, although he tried his best to watch his cock slip elegantly against Cassidy's plump breasts. 

She felt his inflating knot tap against the underside of her breasts, grinning subtly with each dense huff, each cute moan he emitted. "Mhh..." Cassidy sighed from the small waves of pleasure she felt, keeping her breasts pushed against his twitching shaft, providing a tight, narrow opening. He was moments away from his climax, Cassidy saw it on his adorable face, felt it in his tight, trembling hold. 

'I'm- gonna...' His breathing hitched every so often. Fenny pulled her shoulders into him slightly, pressing his cock against her chest and letting his tongue loll while thrusting rougher. His climax peaked, and an intense orgasm rushed over him. Fenny gasped, emitting a few quiet moans while sticky fluid spurted from his tip, his eyes shut, and his body swaying. 

Cassidy felt its warmth mark her cheeks, nose, and her left eye, forcing her to close it. She released her breasts seconds later, exhaling and looking up at Fenny with a light smirk while he timidly gazed back. 

They cleaned up in the restroom afterward, Cassidy more so. She fit another bra on and slipped into a long-sleeved black shirt back in her room. "We'll continue later on, Fen. I think that was a good taste..."

He blushed, grinning to himself. 'Where are we going?' he asked as they headed out for a second time.

"You'll see." Cassidy glanced back at him.

\--

They had to walk through Route 19's wide dirt trails with trees and grassy fields lining them, crossed its tall patches of grass and its wooden bridge, and entered the cold environment of Snowbelle City in a short amount of time. The air was frigid, its terrain submerged under many inches of snow. Cassidy should have dressed better, but she at least wore boots. They weren't nearly as many buildings here when compared to other cities. She saw snow-covered homes and businesses littered throughout. This city's sight was its abundant supply of pines generously sprinkled and grouped around the city, and its daunting, snowy, rocky mountain towering above to the far north, which had its own community of pines spreading for miles at its base. Cassidy shivered while making a beeline toward the city's exit. "We just have to walk through Route 20." She gave him some direction.

'I've never been here…' Fenny gazed at the bright snowy ground and heard it lightly crunch under his hind paws whenever he stepped in it.

"There are many places you haven't been… because I rushed so much," Cassidy replied as they neared Snowbelle City's exit. "That'll change. I'll ensure it." The snow underneath them soon turned to dirt as they neared the exit. In front of them was the entrance to Winding Woods. "This is it." Cassidy stood at a distance.

'That's where you want to take me?' Fenny asked. It looked intimidating to him.

"No." She grinned at him. "It's on the other side of these woods."


	14. Pokémon Village

"We should nearly be there," Cassidy said, even though she was unsure. Route 20 had so many different directions one could take. They'd already walked into a few dead ends and got lost within the shady, tree-filled forest multiple times. Cassidy was beyond tired of aimlessly traversing the woods and knew Fenny was too. He just wouldn't tell her that. 

\--

By the time they finally reached the forest's exit, it was late afternoon. 

"I'm sorry it took so long, Fen, but I think we're here." Cassidy waited for him to catch up. A clearing of bright light rested ahead after they turned a corner.

'Really?' His tail raised. 

"Let's find out." She sped up and soon exited the dreaded woods that held them hostage with Fenny beside her. "Yeah, this is Pokémon Village." Cassidy gazed at the countless amount of vibrant yellow flowers covering the expansive grassy field in front of them. It was easy to forget the woods when such a priceless view sat in front of her eyes. She relished the warm sunlight hitting her skin after being in such cold woods. 

'It's beautiful…' Fenny walked to where the field of flowers began. He wanted to pick a few of them, but the village felt too sacred to touch. He felt connected to it in a way. 

"I heard of this place years ago but never went after it. I figured I should try to find it now and wanted to bring you along." Cassidy kneeled beside Fenny and took in the serene environment. 

'These flowers remind me of you in a way.' Fenny looked at Cassidy while holding his tail in his hands. 

"Are you sure?" She held back the urge to chuckle from how cute the statement was.

'They're… colorful, aren't they?' 

"Yeah, Fenny, but look at what I wear for one." Cassidy wasn't sure what Fenny was getting at. 

'I know… but your personality can be. I think you keep who you are to yourself. It's for good reason, but you do.' He kept his eyes on her. 'You can be sweet, adventurous, and you're always motivated. You rarely smile, but it's priceless when you do...' 

"Hm..." Cassidy would never consider her personality bright in any case, but Fenny had a point, and he was the one helping her release herself more than she usually would. Cassidy would keep that to herself. "I think you're sweeter, Fen. I think you're a lot sweeter." 

They didn't have much longer at the hidden village since it would soon near evening, and they still had to make their way back home, not to mention it was likely for Cassidy to get herself and Fenny lost a few more times while attempting to find Route 20's exit. 

"We should go..." she said once fifteen minutes had gone by. 

Fenny understood and was tired anyhow. 'Thank you for bringing me here.' He turned and hugged Cassidy's waist. 

She pressed his cheek against her chest while embracing him with her right arm. "Of course." She felt much better than she had hours before. Maybe Cassidy was ready to move on to her next gym. 

\--

Fortunately, the sun was still present by the time they exited the forest, but the evening was only a few hours away. "Would you want to train, Fen? Maybe tomorrow?" Cassidy inquired while they headed back to Couriway. 

'Okay…' Fenny replied, but Cassidy knew he wasn't enthusiastic about it. 

"You still don't like battling much, huh?" She looked to her right.

'Not really… but if there's one time I really do want to, it's when you get to the league.' 

"We have to train pretty hard for you to battle at that high a level," Cassidy reminded him. 

'Well, I know. That's why I kind of do want to train tomorrow.' 

"Then, we will. Get a ton of sleep." She grinned subtly. Cassidy would ensure he slept well tonight.


	15. Cleaning up

Cassidy closed the front door and flipped the switch to the light in the living room. "Hey, you." She leaned down and gently ran her hand down Violet's back, who greeted her by brushing her sleek body against Cassidy's leg. "I'll feed you and Añu in a minute. Did you get anything for yourself, Garna?" Cassidy asked while passing by the couch. Garna was usually capable of handling herself. 

She gave Cassidy a gentle nod, which took a task off of Cassidy's list. 

"I'll just shower quickly, then… and you next, Fen." Cassidy had to clean herself up after today's adventure, and she wouldn't forget about Fenny. 

He watched the bathroom door close after Cassidy entered and emitted an exhausted sigh before slumping onto the couch beside Garna. 

'Where did she take you?' Garna questioned after giving him a few minutes to wind down. She noticed how tired he was as soon as she looked at him. 

'To Pokémon Village,' he replied and laid his head back on the cushion. 

'Ah, I love that place,' she said, and Fenny lifted his head to grant her his attention. 

'You've been there? I mean… I'm not surprised. You've probably been everywhere, but still.' 

'It was two years ago, but, of course. I would never forget it. It was the only time I had ever been in love.' Garna seemed to be in a flashback. She grinned, and her eyes shifted from Fenny's direction. 

'Well, don't keep it to yourself. I wanna know!' He was pulled into Garna's story already. 

"Fenny!" 

Unfortunately for him, their conversation was cut short. He turned his head in the direction of Cassidy's room. She stood halfway outside the bathroom door, beckoning him with her hand. 

'You have to tell me later,' he told Garna before getting up and making his way to Cassidy. 

She stepped aside and let him slip through, closing the door again. Cassidy had a white towel tightly hugging her body from the chest down. 

Fenny hadn't seen her wear anything white before, but she looked great in it. 

"You can get in. I'll be out in a second, didn't want to keep you waiting out there forever." Cassidy faced the mirror and finished smoothing her hair. 

Fenny pulled the clear, translucent curtain aside and stepped into the shower, letting warm water run down his fur. He hadn't pulled the curtain closed yet. Fenny was too busy shooting glances at Cassidy in that towel, which she noticed from the corner of her eye. 

"What is it, Fen?" she asked, and it caused him to stop looking in her direction altogether. 

'Nothing...' he shyly replied. 

"You can't keep your eyes off of me, can you?" Cassidy grinned and looked over at her wet braixen. "I did say we'd continue later… didn't I?" 

He nodded. 

"That could be now, but it doesn't have to be." 

Fenny didn't want to wait. She was standing right there, practically nude. 'C-Can it be?' he asked. 

"...I guess I could get back in, just for you." Cassidy tugged on the towel and let it drop to the floor, promptly revealing her body to Fenny's eyes. 

He'd seen it a few times, but it was still a treat to gaze at every time. 

Cassidy had dried off and fixed her hair already, so getting back in painfully reset her progress. She pulled the curtain closed and reached over Fenny's head, adjusting the shower nozzle, so the water mostly ran down his lower back and tail. "Already?" Cassidy saw his member slowly growing erect once she looked at his lower area. 

'I guess I am easy…' he replied while his tail twitched a few times. It wasn't as bushy as usual and drooped under the additional weight from the water. 

"It's not a bad thing." Cassidy kneeled in front of him, placing her right hand on his hip and using her other to hold the base of his shaft. She leaned in, slowly tracing her tongue from his base up to the tip of his rod as it lightly twitched against her tongue. 

Fenny's body tensed, and he let out a small pleasured exhale while watching her tend to him. Fenny felt timid standing over Cassidy as he was completely submissive to her. 

"There you are," Cassidy said once he grew fully erect from her actions, and that was when she pulled her head back. "Do you want to do the same to me, Fen?" she asked in a sensual tone while staring up at him. 

'Please…' He'd do anything asked of him without hesitation. 

Upon hearing that, Cassidy sat on the bathtub floor and leaned her back against its concaved section. 

Fenny sat in front of her, which guided a bit more water from the shower in Cassidy's general direction, but she didn't mind it. 

"Come here…" 

Fenny leaned toward her face and shortly felt her right hand hold the side of his body. It was followed by Cassidy deeply kissing his lips, and he closed his eyes the moment he felt contact. He placed his right hand on her shoulder, his left on the tub above the other. 

"Mn…" Cassidy affectionately held his cheek with her left hand while softly making out with Fenny, subtle waves of pleasure rushing over her. 

He tilted his head within their session and pressed his chest against hers. He felt her tongue again, but it was against his lips this time. That was new, and Fenny wasn't sure what to do, so he did what he thought was right and parted his lips for her. 

The moment he gave her access, Cassidy eagerly slipped her tongue inside his mouth and further deepened their kiss by pulling him closer with his cheek.

Fenny felt her lick at his tongue, lightly exploring his mouth, which he returned by poking at her tongue with his. Fenny was aroused immensely.

"M...hm," Cassidy emitted a muffled moan into his mouth, kissing Fenny with more vigor and softly breathing against him. It ended seconds later as Cassidy gently pushed him away and took a few breaths while gazing at him. "Did you like that?" Cassidy wiped her mouth with her left hand. 

'A lot…' Fenny had to regain his breath as well. 

"Good, it was only a warm-up." She put her hand on the back of his neck and guided his face below her chin. 

Fenny knew what to do this time. He moved his right hand down so it rested on her inner thigh and tenderly ran his tongue along her neck and up to her jawline. 

"Uhn…" Cassidy lay her head back and closed her eyes as he gave attention to her neck. The shower's water continuously hit Fenny's back and lightly her face. "F-Fen, mh…" Cassidy sighed while he placed soft kisses and love nibbles across her neck alongside his licks. 

His warm breath was felt against her soft skin. Fenny felt Cassidy's right hand move from his side and search until it found his erection. Once it did, he felt her grasp and slowly stroke his shaft back and forth. His cheeks flushed, and his lower body pushed itself forward as Cassidy masturbated him. 

"You deserve it for obeying me s-so well. Keep going, love…" Cassidy whispered in his ear, his erection steadily throbbing in her hand as she sped up her pace slightly. 

Fenny's breathing gradually grew heavier, and the kisses he gave Cassidy's neck were rougher than before. Fenny pulled away and moved down a bit more, tracing his wet tongue down her chest until he reached her breasts once again. 

"Are you... hah, c-close, hun?" Cassidy asked in between a gasp as Fenny licked at her right breast and its nipple. 

'M-Mhm… I feel it,' Fenny warned, which only brought her to jerk him even faster. He released some pre-cum onto the bathtub floor, and as his climax neared, his actions became more vigorous. Fenny took her nipple into his mouth and began to suckle on it while closing his eyes tightly. A subtle moan was heard with each pressured exhale escaping his mouth from Cassidy stroking his hard cock. Fenny raised his left hand and gently gripped the center of her other breast while fondling it. 'C-C-Cass-y… I- nhm…' He squeezed both her breast and thigh, bucking his hips forward a few times as his orgasm finally came. 'Mh...' He sucked on her nipple harder, his breathing shaky while warm fluid spurted from his tip. 

"Mm… such a good boy." Cassidy pulled her hand away and lifted his chin with it to see his adorable, tired eyes. "Going to recover quickly?" Cassidy smirked and rubbed under his chin with her index finger. 

Fenny nodded while slowing his breathing. 

"You made a mess, by the way." She looked at her lower stomach. 

Fenny looked as well, and she was right. His release covered a small portion of it. 'Sorry…' His cheeks were hot. 

"I like being marked by you, so… don't be." Cassidy brought his chin up and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "One more thing before we finish." She spread her legs under him. "Do you think you could use your tongue one more time?" 

That was new to him as well, but Fenny seemed to be doing well enough so far. He lay on his stomach, the lukewarm water hitting his upper back and splattering against the back of his ears. Fenny raised his hands and gently gripped her hips, then lowered his face so his mouth was over her thighs. He planted soft kisses along her inner thighs, pressing his nose against them. Fenny adored her legs. 

Cassidy bit her lip, watching him move up, his tongue tracing along her skin. She exhaled through her mouth, her face hot. 

Fenny ensured he placed loving kisses on her upper thighs as well, resting his cheek against her left one for a moment. He lifted his head, his face inches from Cassidy's womanhood. Fenny stuck his tongue out and pressed it against its folds. 

"Ah…" The initial contact caused Cassidy's back to arch. She reached her right hand and placed it atop his head and between his ears. 

Fenny traced and lapped his tongue along the outer and inner area of her vaginal lips to start, which brought a hitched gasp out of Cassidy. He soon moved upward and gave the same treatment to her clitoris while gently rubbing her plump thighs. 

"Nhm! R-Right there, Fen." She pressed on Fenny's head. 

That must be a sensitive spot for her, and he did as he was told. Fenny put more pressure into each lick he gave her clitoris, feeling her body tense up, followed by her legs twitching beside him. 

"F-Fu- yes, Fenny..." Cassidy embraced his passionate licking, pushing down on his head more as the pleasure was constant. Her eyes were winced shut, her breathing dense. As amazing as it felt, Cassidy could no longer bear Fenny not being inside of her. "Th-That's enough, Fen," she told him, and he lifted his head while licking his lips a little. "I really want you now." She kept her legs open for him. 

Fenny sat up on his knees and moved forward so he was directly in front of her open legs, still fully erect. 

"Wait… lean forward." Cassidy watched him do so, and she gripped the side of the tub with her right hand for leverage before raising her legs and resting her calves atop Fenny's shoulders. "You'll get deeper this way…" 

Fenny nodded and held Cassidy's hips. He prodded his member's tip at the entrance to her very wet hole and looked at her. 'Can I?' he asked. 

"Mhm." Cassidy grinned subtly. 

Fenny steadily pushed his hips forward and watched her slick walls gradually consume his shaft until his hips were pressed against hers. Fenny murmured under his breath and tightened his grip on Cassidy's hips. The water mainly fell onto his tail since he was closer to her. 

"Oh…" Him entering her brought instant relief. Cassidy held his arm with her free hand and gazed down at his movement as Fenny slowly thrust his hips back and forth. 

He closed his eyes while his stiff erection slid against Cassidy's warm walls. They pulsed and hugged his cock firmly, which he couldn't help but emit a subtle and desperate-sided moan from. 

"Fen… harder, please…" Cassidy shifted her eyes upward and watched his impuissant expression. 

Fenny obeyed, spreading his knees and pressing his hands into her hips, thrusting his lightly throbbing erection into Cassidy's tight pussy at an increasingly faster pace. 'H-uh…' Fenny softly panted while mating her. He leaned forward more, forcing her legs back. Fenny spurted pre-cum inside her already, as this position felt better than the last. He watched her thighs jiggle with each hump, and his cock slip into her sex with ease. 

"You're doing am-mazing, hun…" Cassidy shut her right eye, softly breathing through her mouth while Fenny pumped his cock in and out of her soaking walls harder. Cassidy's faint moans were frequent, and her ribbed walls clenched his shaft more often. Her legs twitched while leaned atop his shoulders. 

'Nn... Cass… It's so w-wet...' His words sounded desperate, and rightfully so. Fenny squeezed her hips, shutting his eyes while roughly pounding Cassidy. His panting was dense, the dull smack of their hips connecting each time Fenny thrust forward echoed throughout the small room, although the running water drowned it for the most part. Slowly, his knot grew as he forcefully shoved his erection deep into Cassidy lush walls. 

Cassidy's body was slightly pushed upward along the wet surface her back rested on each time Fenny pumped his hips. It caused her breasts to jiggle often as a result. Upon his knot starting to grow, Cassidy knew Fenny was close to his second climax, but she could barely focus on it. Her back further arched, and her legs quivered. They shortly slid off Fenny's shoulders and rested on each side of him. Cassidy's breathing pattern hitched, and she emitted frequent gasps as Fenny's tip occasionally rubbed against her sweet spot. 

'O-Oh, I'm… gonna…' Fenny moved his hands and tightly gripped her upper thighs once her legs fell beside him. His knot fully formed, and with each thrust, his climax came closer until he could hold off no longer. Fenny gave a few more thrusts deep into Cassidy's gripping walls until an immense orgasm inundated him. His knot pushed through as well, locking them as Fenny's cum spurted deep inside her. 

"Mmhh… You're cumming..." Cassidy weakly pulled Fenny into a heated kiss by his cheeks while locking her legs around his waist. Cassidy felt his short and rapid breathing pattern against her lips until his orgasm completely faded. She leaned back against the bathtub, catching her breath and profoundly sighing. "I-I think… I should wash again…"


	16. Back to Gym Life

Fenny was lying in Cassidy's bed on his back and under her blanket. He couldn't move much as she was asleep next to him. Her cheek rested on top of his chest, and her right arm was draped over his upper stomach. He couldn't sleep, and it was nearly midnight. So much happened recently, and so much more could happen as time progressed. Cassidy had pulled him to bed after getting everyone fed, including herself, and he didn't fight it since he was exhausted. Fenny still could barely fathom his current relationship with Cassidy. He was the closest he'd ever been to her in his lifetime. He loved her so much. Cassidy had to feel the same way, right? It seemed that way, but Fenny would never ask. What he knew for sure was he needed to sleep. He wouldn't be in the mood to train if he had a headache. Fenny raised his left hand and set it on top of Cassidy's arm, and that's how he eventually drifted to sleep. 

\--

The transition to morning was quick, but Fenny felt well-rested enough to keep his eyes open for more than five minutes. Cassidy wasn't laying on him anymore and was turned onto her other side. The blanket didn't cover her body, but she was wearing black short shorts and a violet-colored t-shirt that cut off just above her lower stomach. Fenny sat up and gently dragged the blanket over half of her body, then spent a few minutes flattening any jagged edges of fur sticking out on his tail from the shower. He also repositioned his branch, ensuring it was sturdily fixed in one spot within his tail, and making sure the green bow he wore was presented neatly. 

\--

Time passed quickly since Fenny kept himself busy, and he heard Cassidy shift about around fifteen minutes later, which made him look to her as she slowly sat up. She looked half asleep and adorable. 

"Do you always wake up before me?" Cassidy spoke quietly and eyed him while rubbing her eyes. 

'Sometimes... Did you sleep okay?'

"It helps when you aren't sleeping alone." She grinned slightly and opened her arms. "Come here, hun." 

Without hesitance, Fenny went and sat in front of her crossed legs. 

Cassidy turned him around and leaned his back against her chest, which Fenny went with. "We'll leave for the next gym tomorrow. I think it's time to get back into it." Cassidy draped her arms across his chest. "But you gave me an amazing break, Fen." She planted a loving kiss in between his ears. 

Fenny enjoyed how she held him, her delicate kiss adding to its serenity. 'Really?' Cassidy telling him that made his day before it started. 

"Of course, I'm glad you told me how you felt when you did." She held him closer. 

'Was all of it temporary?...' Fenny asked and look up at her to the best of his ability. 

"It was going to be… at first, but I think we've done a bit too much for me to pretend it never happened." Cassidy looked at him. "So, no, it wasn't," she added, and it was the best news Fenny could ever have heard. 

He contently sighed to himself while bringing his hands up to hold Cassidy's wrists. 

"Do you still want to train today?" 

'Mhm." Fenny was determined to be battle-ready. 

"I'll get us fed first, and we'll head out afterward." Cassidy pulled her arms away and went to change her shorts. 

Fenny got a few glances at her bare thighs before she changed into a short and pleated black skirt that stopped just above her knees. Seconds later, he heard her greeting Añu and Garna in the living room. Añu occasionally slept on the couch unless Garna already had it taken, and since he'd never question Garna, Añu usually slept on the blue poké bed Cassidy bought for him a long time ago. It sat next to the table the television was on in the living room across from the couch. Fenny entered the living room while fluffing out his tail. 

"What do you want to eat, Fen?" she asked while on her way to the kitchen. 

'Just a few puffs. It'll hold me, and I don't want you doing too much.' He followed after her. 

"All right, we won't be out for too long, anyway." She gathered a few different types of poké puffs for him and gave Añu a few as well. "You ready, Fenny?"


	17. Garna's Story

"And one more flame charge!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Fenny inhaled and cloaked himself with a wall of bright flames, holding it for a few seconds before releasing the pressured fire far in front of him. It disintegrated into the air in seconds, and he turned around, wearily looking at Cassidy while awaiting his next command.

"I think we've done enough today." She stepped forward until reaching Fenny. They were training in the spacious area in front of their home as usual. "We need to work on building your stamina some more. I can't have you tiring out too quickly during battles. It'll slow you down… but your offense is powerful, Fen. Good job." 

They'd been outside for an hour straight. The clouds overhead uncovered the sun, which called for a perfect time to go inside. 

"You can rest. I have to make sure I have enough information on the next gym," Cassidy told him once they were back inside. 

He drank a cup of water in the kitchen before entering the living room. 'Hi, Garna.' Fenny spotted her standing and leaned against the wall by the couch. 

'How was your training session?' she asked as he sat on the couch's left end, close to her. 

'Cassidy said I did well. I still have things to work on, though.' Fenny rested his hands in his lap. 

'We all have flaws. You'll get there as long as you keep practicing,' Garna lightly encouraged. 

'Right… You didn't tell me your story yet,' Fenny said. He remembered wanting Garna to continue it yesterday. 

'You still want to hear it? It's not much… really,' she warned. 

'I'm curious. I don't know much about your younger years,' Fenny replied and leaned in some. 

'Well, about two years ago, when I had no trainer, I came across a zoroark in Dendemille Town. I was wandering as I usually did and had only recently evolved into what I am now...' 

'Why was he there?' Fenny asked within her short beat. 

'I was getting to that… He had a trainer with him, but he had little interest in me for his own reasons. However, the zoroark hinted for me to follow him home and couldn't keep his eyes off of me. He was appealing enough for me to do just that.' 

Fenny's arms rested on the couch's arm. He watched intently while Garna told her story. 

'While his trainer slept that night, we took time to form a light bond outside of their house. That was my first time feeling warmth in my chest… and it kept me going back whenever I was able to see him. Zen, that was his name.' 

'What about the village? Was it him you went with?' Fenny rested his chin on his arm, attentively gazing up at her. 

She grinned at his repeated questions. 'Of course, that… was the last time I would ever see him. He took me there to tell me both he and his trainer would transfer regions in a few days. He wanted me to go with him. Fortunately, he knew extrasensory, so I could understand him.' 

Fenny lifted his head. '...You didn't go.' 

'I couldn't. By that time, sixteen-year-old Cassidy had already captured me. She allowed me to go to the village with him. I couldn't possibly leave the region I'd spent most of my life in, anyway.' Garna sighed. 

'Wait, so… you and Cassidy could communicate before?' He figured since Garna said Cassidy allowed her to go to Pokémon Village. 

'She was still getting the hang of it and didn't take it that seriously, but yes. Our bond was strong. It weakened significantly once you evolved. Cassidy has always been fond of you.' 

'Don't you want to communicate with her?' Fenny couldn't imagine not being able to converse with Cassidy. 

'I'm fine as I am. She has you, Fenny, and you give her life.' 


	18. Preparing for Laverre

Cassidy slowly paced back and forth in her room in apparent thought.

Fenny sat on the edge of her bed, watching her pattern. He wasn't sure whether or not he should say anything, but he didn't have to since she stopped moments later.

"Añu!" Cassidy abruptly called, and he promptly appeared at the doorway, eyeing her. "Añu… you know bullet punch, right?"

Añu nodded.

"That'll help out a lot. You can go now. Thank you," Cassidy dismissed with a quiet hum following.

'Is it the gym?' Fenny was curious and could keep his thoughts withheld no longer.

"This one uses fairy type pokémon. Any steel type attacks would be a great counter." Cassidy sat a few inches from Fenny and rested on her back.

'Are you sure you should go today?' Fenny didn't want her stressing over another gym.

"I don't want to put it off any longer. I've had my break, Fen. I still have to do this. I have to get to the league…" Cassidy stood and went to her dresser to find an outfit to wear. "Laverre is three routes away." She pulled her black boots and jacket from out her closet, putting on both and leaving on the skirt she chose earlier. "Do you want to walk with me or stay in your pokéball?" Cassidy gave him a choice.

'I wanna walk with you.' That's what Fenny would always choose to do.

After adequately feeding and storing her pokémon in their pokéballs, Cassidy was ready to go. Her pouch was in hand and Fenny next to her. As she exited her house on the way to the next gym, she felt some relief embrace her being. Cassidy knew it was because she was back on her path to the league. It was the only thing keeping her truly happy nowadays other than Fenny.

\--

They just exited Dendemille Town and were currently walking along Route 15's path. Some other trainers were lurking, a few sitting on one of the two bridges overlooking the route's river below.

"Laverre City is up next," she gave Fenny a heads up.

He barely heard her since he was busy gazing at the rivers and orange leaves covering the grassy ground in various places.

"If you like this scenery, you'll love how Laverre looks." Cassidy glanced at him while he looked around before focusing on her.

'Really?' Now he couldn't wait to get their destination.

Fortunately, they were merely a few moments from the route's exit, and once they entered Laverre City, Fenny saw how correct Cassidy was. Vibrantly colored trees and bushes, most sharing the leaves' color he saw on Route 15, littered Laverre's many steep grassy hills on the west side. Beds of vivid flowers sat in front of cozy one-story homes scattered about and were sprinkled across the fields. Ponds and berry bushes in small numbers also occupied the city. Its east side held civilization, small homes and shops. A river encompassed the city, bridges built over it to grant access. Laverre was a spacious, beautiful place.

"This is... where my parents lived." Cassidy stood at Laverre's entrance with Fenny.

'...You used to live here?'

"At some point," she replied and took a couple of steps forward, leaving the subject behind her. "You'll have to stay in your pokéball while I'm in the gym."

'I know… good luck, but I don't think you'll need it.' Fenny grinned at her.

Cassidy slightly returned it and pulled Fenny's pokéball from her pouch. She raised her arm and returned him to his ball for now. Cassidy let her arm fall, a silent moment passing before putting it into her pouch. Two gyms remained after this one. She pulled the small case holding her badges out of her bag and opened it while slowly walking across the bridge leading into the population. Memories filled her head. This was Cassidy's city, not Couriway. Laverre is where she'd be if her parents still existed. She wasn't there during the hiking accident at Pomace Mountain, but Cassidy wouldn't forget the day the news was broken to her, when two rangers knocked on her front door, and when she opened it to their sympathetic faces upon seeing a young teen standing clueless in the doorway. She'd never see Laverre the same. She could only hope that one day she'd see life the same.

Cassidy came to a stop by a pond and two homes, where she closed and slipped her case into her bag. She didn't have it in her to cry. She couldn't. Cassidy had a gym to fight. That's why she was in Laverre, not to mourn and reflect on an event she couldn't prevent.


	19. Falling in Love

Using Añu, Cassidy sped through her sixth gym in an hour and was now finishing off gym leader Candice's final pokémon. She always bought many potions before going up against a gym, so Añu was still capable of battling. 

"One more bullet punch should do it, Añu!" Cassidy exclaimed after he successfully dodged a swift from the gym leader's sylveon. She wasn't the type to raise her voice, but it was indispensable during battle. 

Almost instantly, Añu darted forward faster than Candice's sylveon could react and threw rapid punches to the side of its body and face. The injured eeveelution took multiple blows and collapsed onto its side afterward, fainted as it could take no more. Añu took a few steps back and let his arms fall to his side while catching his breath. 

"Good job, Añu!" Cassidy grinned genuinely and returned him to his pokéball. That was it. She was another step closer to the league. 

"Yes... that was a fine battle. I shall reward you for your victory..." Candice handed her the fairy badge. It was pink, shaped like a half-circle, and shiny enough for Cassidy to see her reflection.

She collected her sixth badge from the leader, thanked her, and set it beside her fifth before closing her case. Before leaving Laverre, Cassidy got Añu healed at the city's pokémon center after letting him out to praise him. 

\--

It was late afternoon when Cassidy left. She entered Route 15 with Fenny, whom Cassidy had let out to walk with her. 

'Was it easy?' he asked. Fenny didn't doubt she'd earn another badge. 

"I'd never call it easy. I'm just glad I've trained you all so well." It was a collective effort to her, and it took a lot of chemistry between trainer and pokémon to make battling work. 

\--

Walking back to Couriway tired Cassidy and Fenny out, especially since they traveled the same path to get to Laverre. It wasn't a boring journey, however, as they had each other for company.

Cassidy let all of her pokémon out and took her boots off once home, then laid on her bed after giving Añu exclusive poké puffs. She saw Fenny lay on the other end, knowing he was just as beat. 

Añu was drained, so Garna let him sleep on the couch next to her. He needed a good amount of rest. 

Violet, however, saw that as a perfect opportunity to catnap in Añu's pokébed.

\--

Cassidy and Fenny ended up falling asleep for a few hours, and she woke up first this time. Cassidy slowly sat and yawned. Fenny was lying at the other end of the bed, fast asleep. She watched him for a while, wondering how exactly she felt about Fenny. Cassidy was practically his parent, and it made her wonder if the amount of recent intimacy they shared was okay. She didn't fully know how he felt about her, either. He couldn't simply love her as a motherly figure, especially at this point. Cassidy wanted to know before anything else went on between them, and fortunately, Fenny woke up minutes later. He probably felt Cassidy's eyes on him. 

Fenny rubbed his eyes and silently yawned. 'Cass?...' He noticed she was sitting up.

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking." She shifted her eyes away a bit as not to make anything awkward. 

'Are you okay?' 

"Yeah, I…" Cassidy let a moment pass. "Fen, do you remember what you told me after that gym? It was when you let me know how much you missed my touch. In what way did you miss it?" 

'I just… missed you holding me.' Fenny sat up halfway and leaned his upper back against the headboard. 

"Be honest... did I too much on that night?" 

He shook his head. 'I wasn't expecting it, but I loved every second.' Fenny knew he was blushing since he revisited that thought. 

"So… how do you view me?" 

'Well, as… my trainer, a-and…' His voice trailed, leaving Cassidy awaiting a response. He swallowed. 'Well… I love you in many ways…' He hoped she understood what he was getting at. Fenny was too nervous to give her a straightforward answer." 

"Hm." Cassidy grinned and crawled over, sitting in his lap. She gazed into his eyes for a few seconds and Fenny up into hers. 

He loved it when she was on top of him. It never failed at making him feel timid. 

"I love you too, Fenny." Cassidy brought her right hand and lifted a part of her skirt, revealing her bare upper thigh. Cassidy afterward reached down and took his hand, placing it on top of her thigh. 

He glanced at where his hand rested then back into Cassidy's vivid green eyes.

Without words, she let Fenny know she was okay being his. 


	20. If He's Good Enough

Fenny sat outside of the house, a small distance away from the front door and in their grass field. He wouldn't wander farther than that, but he wanted to watch the sun rise, and it was nearly halfway in the sky. Fenny had been here for thirty minutes so far, mainly thinking about the upcoming Pokémon League. Fenny felt he was more nervous about it than Cassidy was. He wanted to battle for her, and it's what she'd been recently training him to do, but fighting against more experienced opponents was barely in his nature. He always tried to avoid it in the past. Fenny knew he'd gotten better at that, but the last thing he wanted to do was fail Cassidy. He loved her too much not to help ensure that she reached her goal. 

Before he could head back inside without being queried, the front door opened. Fenny was afraid of that. He didn't want to throw his troubles at Cassidy when she had her own issues. There she was though, in that same cute skirt and a casual black tee and high top shoes. 

"I figured you'd be out here," she said upon walking over and kneeling beside him. "You doing okay?" 

Fenny briefly nodded. 

"What brought you out here, then?" Cassidy kept her eyes on him. 

'Just… the sun. I wanted to watch it rise,' he replied. That wasn't a complete lie. 

"Okay…" She slowly sat beside him. "So, there's nothing you want to talk about?" 

Fenny knew Cassidy wasn't leaving. She read him like a book. He wasn't composed enough to hide anything, especially from her. 'It's not that important…' He didn't look in her direction and kept his head down. 

"If it's bothering you, then it's important. You don't have to tell me, though." Cassidy gave him a choice but wanted to know what was on his mind. 

'It's… you know how I've never really liked to battle? For some reason…' Fenny trailed off. 

"It's just who you are. What about it?" 

'And… now I've been wanting to train so suddenly to battle in the league, which isn't far away. I might be too late. Even Añu performs better than I do...' Añu battled consistently and for a longer amount of time than Fenny had. 

"Fen, don't downplay yourself. I know the others have been battling more than you, but it doesn't take away from your capability. All four of you are trained by the same person, and I'll make sure you're ready. No one is the same. No one moves at the same pace. You're your own... pokémon," Cassidy reassured and placed her left hand on his shoulder. "Want to go inside? I know you're hungry. I am too." 

'Mhm...' He nodded again and gave her his eyes this time.

\--

'Are we going to fight the next gym soon?' Fenny sat at the table and in the chair directly across from Cassidy. 

"Of course. Anistar City is right next door. I know all about its gym too. The leader uses psychic types… like me," she explained while waiting for Fenny to pass her back her mug. 

He did, but only after taking another two sips of the forbidden liquid. 

"I'll have to use Violet to combat this gym effectively. She's a dark type, and that works well against psychic types. You'll get your turn to battle soon. Don't worry, hun." 

'It's okay. I can wait.' He really could. Fenny wasn't that disappointed about not battling next, but his time would come very soon, and he wasn't opposed to it.


	21. The Calm

Cassidy entered the house from touching upon Violet's agility and attacks during an early evening training session outside. Violet was ready for the next gym. She's always been a fighter unless she was at home. Then, she'd rather be sleeping. 

"Here you go." Cassidy set Violet's double-sided bowl of food and water down, lightly patting her on top of her head. "You did great today, Violet. We'll leave for Anistar tomorrow." Cassidy was unbearably close to the Elite Four and wanted to waste no time getting there. That could be her calling, battling gyms across various regions. What else would she do? Taking gyms and collecting their badges was Cassidy's passion, and she lived in Kalos for her entire life. Nothing was set in stone yet, but Cassidy needed to have a plan for her not so distant future if and when she won against the league. 

Fenny watched Cassidy walk past him and enter the restroom while he sat on the couch. She was probably going to shower. 

'Still thinking?' 

Fenny flinched for a moment. He sometimes hated how Garna invaded his mind out of nowhere. His eyes were fixated on the television across from him, but it wasn't where his mind was. 'I guess…' He glanced at Garna, who was sitting in a chair at the dining room table. 

'I saw you go outside this morning, Fenny. It's the league, isn't it?' Garna questioned gently. 

'I mean…' Fenny looked to the left of the television stand, where Añu was currently sleeping in his pokébed. 'I feel better now. I think I'm scaring myself.' Fenny was overthinking, but he couldn't be blamed for it. He wanted to change the subject so his current thoughts would fade. 'What are you drinking?' He noticed that she had a small white mug sitting in front of her. 

'Tea, why?' 

Fenny wouldn't say it, but of course it was tea. It fit her demeanor too much. 

'I can make you some if you'd like,' she warmly offered. 

'No thank you. I like coffee.' 

'I thought you couldn't have coffee?' 

'...I still like it.' Fenny had had enough sips of Cassidy's drinks to know that. 

'Hm, well, my offer is always there, Fenny.' Garna grinned, which couldn't be seen by him from his distance. 

'Maybe I'll try it with you next time.' Fenny sighed to himself and shifted about on the couch. He missed being in Cassidy's presence already. Was that normal? He felt secure around her, warm both inside and out whenever she touched or held him. He wasn't familiar with how love and its corresponding feelings operated, but that had to be it. Fenny glanced at the closed restroom door, a constant sound of muffled water behind it. Even when she exited, Cassidy likely wanted to be alone for a while. Did she want him in her bed every night? While he continuously gave himself more to think about, he soon heard the shower turn off, then briefly saw her exit the restroom with a blue towel hugging her body as she entered her room. 

Cassidy closed her door and went to her dresser, sifting through her top drawer. She put on laced black panties, a dark gray, tight t-shirt cutting off past her upper thighs, and- her black thigh-high socks. She never got around to wearing them after she bought them a while back. "Hm..." Cassidy could potentially wear them for Fenny, but it'd put her in the mood for more. She wouldn't put on the socks yet but put on her other two clothing pieces and a pair of dark gray short shorts to temporarily match her shirt. Cassidy still had to leave her room and get a small snack before bed, which took her five minutes total. She went back to her room afterward, and a part of her hoped Fenny didn't come in. Cassidy wanted to surprise him, and she knew how she would.


	22. Fervorous Nights

Garna, Añu, and Violet were asleep early that night. Añu in his pokébed, Violet curled up on the floor a short distance away, and Garna on the far left side of the couch. She was leaned up against the arm and backside of the cushion. 

Fenny sat on the opposing end but couldn't sleep while sitting upright. He didn't know how Garna did that. The television was still on, which lit up the living room enough for Fenny to see the surroundings in his proximity. He saw the door to Cassidy's room open slowly. He could barely make out anything by that area, but that was definitely Cassidy standing there. As she silently approached, Fenny could make out more of what she was wearing. He scanned her up and down, noticing that she wore thigh high socks he'd never seen her in before and only black panties on above, a cute gray shirt complementing it. That had to be risky. Everyone was asleep, but all three of them nearby and capable of waking up at any given moment. Even still, Fenny's eyes focused on her, and he watched her step forward and gently rest her knees on each side of his legs on the couch. 

Cassidy draped her right arm over his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in Fenny's ear. "Can't sleep?" She placed her left hand on his chest while grinning at him. 

Fenny swallowed and glanced at her hips as she gently pressed into his lap. He would give anything to squeeze her thighs right now, but a lot of movement would risk everything much more. 'N-No…' he said and finally looked up at her face. 

"Maybe I can help you with that... If you want me to." Cassidy pulled away from his ear and gently pressed her forehead against his while maintaining intimate eye contact. 

'I do…' Fenny shivered. Having his attractive trainer whisper in his ear while sitting in his lap under such risky circumstances made him want her badly. 

"I thought so. Come with me." Cassidy let her arm slip away as she stood. She grabbed his right hand and walked him back to her room. 

Fenny let her pull him along and happily followed behind, eyeing her backside and outfit.

Cassidy closed her door behind them. The room was dark, with only some moonlight seeping through the window. "You can sit," she told him. 

Fenny obeyed, sitting on the edge and near the mid side of her bed. Again, he watched Cassidy stand in front of him and slowly lean in, caressing his cheek's right side with the palm of her hand. 

She looked at his shy face and sat in his lap once more. "Do you want your trainer?" Cassidy asked tenderly. 

Fenny slowly nodded. 

"How much, hm?" she questioned further and softly stroked his cheek with her thumb. 

'More than… a-anything.' Fenny looked down after a moment, gazing at Cassidy's legs. He had to touch her, so he placed his left hand on her thigh's bare upper section, giving it a few gentle squeezes while tracing his fingers across it. 

"Touch me as much as you'd like…" Cassidy quietly exhaled through her mouth from his touch and watched his hands delicately run themselves down to her inner thighs. 

They were perfect to him. Fenny could admire and feel Cassidy's thick thighs all night, but that alone aroused him, and his erection slowly grew from its sheath. 

"Are you getting horny for me?" She never failed at noticing. 

'I can never help it…' Fenny's cheeks were hot. He was surely blushing under his fur. 

"I know, but I like being able to turn you on so easily." Cassidy placed her left hand atop his right while it was still on her thigh and leaned in, pressing her soft lips against his while holding his cheek. "Mmh… I love you so much, Fen," she mumbled into his mouth with closed eyes. 

Fenny fell into her love, deepening their shared kiss. He lifted his free hand and held Cassidy's hip while they made out. 

She pushed her hips against his, passionately, deeply kissing Fenny and subtly moaning into his mouth. He turned her on like nothing else.

He leaned back slightly as Cassidy took control, softly massaging her upper thighs with his fingers and feeling her hot breath against his. Fenny was almost fully erect at this point. 

Cassidy continued, her mind murky, but she broke the kiss seconds later, softly sighing and wiping her mouth. "Want to mount me this time?" She caressed his cheek some more. 

'Mount you?...' Fenny wasn't familiar with most terms pertaining to mating. 

Cassidy grinned a bit. He was still relatively innocent and completely adorable. "Mhm, I'll get on my hands and knees, and you'll take me from behind. How does that sound?" 

'A-Amazing…' Fenny imagined how she'd look in that position, but he didn't have to for long. 

Cassidy got off of him and crawled to the center of the bed. She spread her legs for Fenny and propped herself on her hands and knees. Once she was in position, Cassidy looked back at him and smirked a bit. "Are you gonna stare all night?" 

'N-No, I…' He was practically salivating over Cassidy's legs and figure alone, even more so once she was on her knees. 

"Come on, then. I'm ready for you." Cassidy watched him make his way to her and raised her rear upward. 

Once Fenny was behind her, and on his knees, he was able to get a good view of her rear, which he hadn't seen much of yet. Her rear cheeks were tempting to squeeze just as much as her thighs were. 'Your… panties.' He looked at her. 

"Just move them aside." At least Fenny was respectful to her. Very respectful. 

He nodded, and with his left hand, grabbed ahold of the laced fabric and slid it over enough, so her vaginal entrance was visible to him. He spread his knees so they were on the outside of Cassidy's and held her smooth inner thighs. They felt like they belonged there. 

Cassidy momentarily closed her eyes upon feeling Fenny's hands on her. She couldn't wait for what came next. 

He positioned his member's tip at her folds and slowly pushed his hips forward, parting them and quickly feeling the warm confinement of Cassidy's walls encompass his shaft while he gazed at her rear. 

"Mh…" she sighed in pleasure. Cassidy leaned her upper body on the bed, so her elbows propped her up. She rested her cheek's left side on the blanket. 

Fenny tightened his grip on Cassidy's inner thighs and gave slow, passionate thrusts into her wet womanhood. Although this was his third time being inside of her, it still felt surreal. Fenny softly breathed through his mouth while his lightly throbbing erection elegantly slipped in and out of Cassidy's sex. 

"Faster, Fen… give your trainer a good time." She rolled her hips against his movement a few times, bringing a short-lived moan out of Fenny and teasing a bit of pre from his tip. 

'I- uhn… I w-won't last long…' he warned, although he'd try to hold himself back from cumming too quickly. It wasn't easy when Cassidy looked so good in this position. Fenny pulled her thighs into his hips and thrust forward at a faster pace. His tail often flicked behind him while he mated her. He focused on her rear cheeks and the backside of her thighs as they noticeably jiggled each time Fenny thrust his hips against them. An audible exhale escaped his mouth each time his stiff erection shoved itself deep into Cassidy's walls. 

"Y-Yes, hun… You feel so d-damn good…" Her words slurred. Cassidy fully closed her eyes while giving Fenny a few subtle-sided moans and whimpers through an open mouth. Her right hand reached in front of her and gripped the blanket as her body was driven forward by Fenny's pressured thrusts. 

'You're clenching me s-so tightly…' He shut his eyes, more pre-cum spurting from his tip. Fenny leaned forward and thrust into Cassidy's sweet hole roughly. He tilted his head to the right and softly panted through frequent huffs. 

Cassidy's breathing pattern sped up as well. She savored every living moment of Fenny firmly holding onto her body and pounding her with his stiff cock. Feeling it constantly move against her sensitive walls made her feel so helpless and drove her wild. "Ghn… k-keep fucking me, Fen!" Cassidy desperately pushed her hips against his thrusts. 

Fenny's tail stiffened, and he at times humped against her rear instead of giving her full thrusts. His knot began to inflate, and his hands twitched while his climax started to build. 

Cassidy emitted a heavy gasp while his knot smacked against her folds. Her walls further tightened around Fenny's shaft.

'I'm g-gonna cum, Cass… I c-can't hold it.' He gritted his teeth while roughly breeding her. His cock twitched against them, and Fenny groaned out of pure bliss. 

"Fill me up, Fen… p-please." It mostly came out as a mumble, but Fenny heard it. She raised her rear as much as she could, allowing his member to fit as deep into her as possible. 

'C-Cassy, I'm c-cumming… oh!' His expression grew impuissant, and he sighed contently as an overbearing orgasm immersed him. His knot burrowed its way through Cassidy's tight entrance. His fluids spurted deep into her, filling her womb a great deal. Fenny opened his eyes afterward and stared down at her while breathing densely. 

"S-So hot…" She sighed, teasingly rolling her hips against his sensitive shaft, and because of how much of his fluids were inside of her, it was very audible. 

'A-Ah, Cass… C-Cass…' Fenny trailed off. He closed his right eye from how sensitive he felt from his recent orgasm. 

"Mmn… what?" Cassidy smirked back at him, watching his troubled expression as he struggled to handle the sensation with quivering legs. She kept at it, though, clenching the blanket with her right hand. Cassidy transitioned from rolling her hips to putting her lower back into raising and lowering her rear up against him. "Do you like it, love?" 

'It's g-gonna make me c-cum ag… again.' Fenny exhaled shakily and tightly squeezed Cassidy's inner thighs in an attempt to cope with the pleasure it brought him. He sneaked in a few humps against her rear while she moved her hips. He was so hard that it hurt.

"Nh… good. I want more of you inside of me." Cassidy rolled her hips again, faster than before, and pressed her rear against him with more pressure. 

'Here it c-comes… ugh…' Fenny leaned in, feeling dizzy as his second orgasm arrived. He emitted a quavery moan, his vision blurry. It didn't last as long or hold as much semen as his first, but Cassidy thoroughly enjoyed making him cum. 

Once he was able to pull out, Cassidy laid on the center of the bed and pulled him beside her, holding him close to her chest with her arms. Fenny's face wasn't far from her breasts again, so he buried it between them this time for warmth. He had no trouble falling asleep this way. 

Cassidy fell asleep soon afterward while stroking the back of his neck with her right hand. She'd fallen in love with him to the point of no return. She knew she did. 


	23. The Last Gym

A day passed since Cassidy successfully earned Anistar's City's gym badge. Violet took quite a beating even though she had a type advantage, and it was apparent to Cassidy that her opponents were now providing her more of a challenge. They were getting more robust as she neared the league, which was expected, but it stacked more anxiousness onto her. Snowbelle was her eighth and final gym. It used ice types. That meant Fenny would be a good counter against it, along with Añu. Cassidy stood in her front yard, leaned up against the wall in the same gray shirt, and a pair of matching colored jeans while watching the cloudless evening sky above her. She had to tell Fenny and Añu what to expect, however, Cassidy didn't want her pokémon to get hurt badly. It came with the territory of battling, but Cassidy avoided it if possible. It's part of the reason she always trained her pokémon so hard. She especially didn't want Fenny to get beat. She'd feel terrible for it as he barely wanted to battle in the first place. Cassidy would make sure to train with him plenty before fighting Snowbelle's gym. 

She entered the house minutes later and didn't know how to approach the situation. It would be best to tell them individually, and that was what Cassidy ended up doing once she had Fenny in her room that night. He was sitting on the right side of her bed while she took the center near her pillow. 

"Think of it as… a huge warm-up battle." 

'But it- it's the last gym.' In no way would gym number eight be an easy task to fight through. 

"I'm trying to be positive… You'll do fine, okay? We're going to train throughout the week to be sure," Cassidy said and laid on her back, resting her head on her pillow. "Añu, too, I'll tell him in the morning." 

'...If I fail this gym battle or even come close to it… that would mean I'm not ready for the league, right?' Fenny looked at Cassidy from where he sat. 

"I mean, yeah." She sat up. "But that's exactly why we're training. You're a lot stronger than you think, Fen. I know you'll do great." 

\--

As soon as the next day arrived, and after Cassidy told Añu the news, she spent hours training them. She was currently closing out Fenny's afternoon session. She took him to Route 19 to train this time, and they were now on their way home. 

"After all of this, I need a huge break. No matter what I decide to do later on, and no matter the outcome, I just want not to do anything for weeks," Cassidy thought aloud for the most part, but Fenny heard it. 

'You'd deserve it,' he replied. 

She glanced at him. Fenny gave her an extra sense of purpose. If not for him, who knew how far downhill she would have spiraled mentally? "Do you want to keep walking? I don't want to go back in yet." Temporarily getting away from her main focus was one of Cassidy's new favorite things to do. 

'Of course." Fenny walked beside her, his bushy tail slowly swaying from left to right. 

They entered Couriway City but passed their residence and sat under the city's railway far north under the shade to avoid the harsh sun. They sat near the ground's edge, Couriway's water underneath them. 

"I think I'm making progress." She stared at the rich blue water. 

'What do you mean?' 

"I'm more open… with myself. I kept my emotions bottled. I stayed inside the house if it wasn't to go after a gym. I neglected my well-being overall." Cassidy glanced at Fenny. "And now that I'm nearing the very end of my goal, and with your help, I think I'm beginning to pay attention to myself a bit more. So… thank you, Fenny." 


	24. Snowbelle

'Cassidy said my flame charge and ember are both amazing, but I'm still so nervous. It's making me feel sick.' Fenny vented to Garna while sitting on the couch's left arm. He was waiting for Cassidy to get her outfit together before they left for Snowbelle. After a week of beneficial training, the day finally arrived. 

'Are you nervous because you may lose the battle?' Garna asked. She stood by the dining room table. 

He nodded. 'Yes, but not so much for me… for her. I have to win for her.'

'Where is your confidence, Fenny?' Garna walked to him and stood a small distance from where he sat. 

'It's barely there when it comes to battling.' Fenny quickly looked back once he heard Cassidy's bedroom door open. 

'Think of and see yourself as she does you.' That was what Fenny was left with. 

"Is everyone ready? Sorry I took so long. I had to bundle up." Snowbelle Gym's interior would be frigid, so Cassidy ensured she was prepared. She wore a black button-up parka, tight black gloves, two pairs of jeans with the pair in front being the same color, and the matching boots she wore usually. 

It was a cute getup in Fenny's eyes. He nodded in response to her question, and opportunely, everyone was ready. 

"I'll see you guys soon..." Cassidy returned three of her pokémon to their pokéballs, excluding Fenny. She was worried her unintentional favoritism would be noticed by her other pokémon, but Cassidy wondered if they'd care. Añu and Violet liked doing their own thing most of the time, but Cassidy was closer to Garna once upon a time. It wasn't a time to think about that now, however. She grabbed her pouch and badge case, then promptly headed out the door with Fenny. She was glad Snowbelle was a neighboring city, as was Anistar. "I'm nervous but kind of excited." Cassidy kept it within, but it was genuine. 

'I think I'm just nervous…' Fenny held his tail in his hands while walking beside Cassidy. It was what he usually did when he felt nervous or down. 

"That's okay. You'll be the one battling physically, but I'll be right behind you the entire time." Cassidy attempted to give him some reassurance. 

\--

They entered Snowbelle City in just over twenty-five minutes. Fenny already remembered the city from when they previously walked through it on the way to Pokémon Village. 

"The air will get colder the longer you're exposed to it, and you'll have to deal with that enough while battling in the gym, so I'm going to return you for now." She leaned in front of him and caressed his cheek with her gloved hand, and Fenny tilted his head against her delicate touch while looking into her eyes. When she spoke, her exhaled breath was momentarily visible in the air because of its freezing temperature. "This is our last gym, Fen, but I'll repeat it, I know you'll perform so well in there. Save your worry for the league. That's what I'm doing." Cassidy grinned. 

Fenny kept his eyes on her. 'Okay…' Cassidy was right. This wasn't even the Elite Four, and he was already more nervous about battling the gym than he should be. 

Cassidy gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "I love you, okay?" she spoke lowly and gave his cheek a small and loving nudge with her nose, a shade of pink from the temperature. There were other trainers around, but it wasn't that odd of an action. 

'I love you too...' Her voice and words made him feel somewhat better. 

Cassidy stood back up. She took his pokéball out of her bag and returned Fenny, then placed it back inside and closed it accordingly. The gym was located in the center of the city, so that's where she headed. 

Cassidy adjusted her parka while trudging north through the thick snow. The weather was getting to her already. She hugged herself for a few moments, emitting a few shaky breaths. Cassidy shortly remarked a large, off-white hexagon-shaped building ahead near the base of Snowpeak Mountain. That was the gym. 

Once she made it, Cassidy entered the building without much thought. The conditions were slightly colder inside the gym than outside. She looked in front of her at the vibrant and multicolored colored tiles under her boots, then ahead at the double set of stairs that would take her down into the gym. With another small shiver, Cassidy ventured into her eighth big battle.


	25. Battling Wulfric

She sent out a sneasel first and waited for Cassidy to send out her pokémon. 

"First battle, Fen," she said to herself and tossed him onto the field. 

Fenny glanced at his surroundings upon being released but quickly focused on the sneasel in front of him. 

Trainer Imelda commanded it to use ice shard, and that attack always went first. 

As the sneasel hastily prepared its attack, Cassidy knew she had to act quickly. "Fen, try to dodge it and follow up with flame charge!" 

Just after Cassidy gave him orders, multiple chunks of ice were flying in Fenny's direction. He darted to the left, efficiently dodging all but one of the projectiles, which forcefully hit him in the center of his chest. He shut his eyes and lowly grunted to himself after the initial impact, but Fenny would retaliate harder. He surrounded himself with a wall of flames and darted at the opponent in seconds. 

Imelda hastily shouted at her sneasel to dodge it, but it seemed frozen from the heated attack barreling toward it. It was thrown back upon impact from Fenny's fiery tackle, and it didn't get back up. 

Fenny fainted it with a single attack. He didn't even know he had it in him. He stepped back to his original position and stood, watching the blacked-out sneasel get switched out by its trainer and next be replaced with a cloyster. 

"That's it, Fenny. That's it..." Cassidy whispered.

\--

They progressed through the rest of the trainers with little to no setbacks. However, Cassidy gave Fenny a break and used Añu in place for a few battles. When it finally came time for her to fight the concluding battle, she exhaled tiredly. There were two sets of stairs in front of her leading to gym leader Wulfric. Cassidy sluggishly walked up the steps, reaching the top in a minute, and there he stood. 

The tall, burly white-haired individual stood on a platform, ready to face whoever would approach, which happened to be Cassidy. His full beard and mustache gave him an intimidation factor. Wulfric gave her a small speech like the last seven gym leaders had before they began their battle, and Wulfric sent out his cryogonal. 

"Hm..." Cassidy firmly held Fenny's pokéball, tossing it up a few times before releasing him onto the vast and icy battlefield. 

Fenny was intimidated immediately. That was a big pokémon in front of him. He was glad he had a type advantage, but Fenny knew he would take a few hits from the oversized snowflake.

"Flame charge, right away, Fen!" Cassidy commanded. 

Fenny heard, but the cryogonal was already creating what looked like a terrifying flash cannon. 

"Fenny, dodge it!" 

By the time Fenny had a chance to react, he was blinded, then shortly hit by the painfully bright beam of white light shot from his opponent's mouth. The impact knocked him on the cold floor and on his back, but he quickly got up, rubbing his eyes to try and rid of the lingering distortion of vision and wasted no time preparing his flame charge. 

Wulfric told his cryogonal to dodge Fenny's attack, so Fenny directed his release somewhat to the right. He guessed the direction his opponent would try and dodge, it hit. It took another flame charge to faint the cryogonal, along with another attack Fenny had to endure beforehand. 

Fenny was doing just as well as Cassidy thought he would so far. Whether or not he had a type advantage, this was still a battle at high level, and Fenny wasn't that experienced with it. 

Next came Wulfric's abomasnow, and along with the pokémon came its ability to make it hail on the battlefield. 

Fenny flattened his ears and shielded his head with his right arm as the hard ice constantly pelted him. He had to faint it quickly. 

Another flame charge could burn Fenny out, so Cassidy wouldn't put that on him yet. "Fenny, ember!" 

While he prepared it, his foe brewed ice shard. The abomasnow's head looked to the ceiling with an open mouth as it glowed a bright white. 'Oh, come on…' He couldn't beat that attack. 

"Fen, get out of the way!" He could endure the pain, but he wasn't used to it. Cassidy didn't want him to faint. 

The pieces of ice flew at Fenny, but they wouldn't be easy to evade as the abomasnow spread the attack out. 'U-uh…' Fenny tried to judge it and sloppily stepped to the right; however, it was poor judgement. Two of the chunks pelted him hard, one on his right shoulder, and the other on his cheek. It forced him to stumble back with a pained groan, but he didn't fall over. Fenny held his cheek for a second while preparing ember, eyeing his opponent. 

Cassidy hated seeing him get injured, but personal attachment couldn't exist on the battlefield. She had to remind herself of that.

Fenny shot the small burst of flames from his mouth at the abomasnow, which landed on the front of its chest, burning it a great deal before the fire faded. 

"Again!" 

Fenny built another ember before the abomasnow could retaliate, and he fainted it with his second ember. It must have been a critical hit. Fenny felt physically weak and looked back at Cassidy as Wulfric returned his pokémon. 

"Do you need a potion?" she asked, ready to walk over to him. 

The truth was, Fenny didn't want the potion, not at all, but he was in a lot of pain right now and could collapse from the very next attack for all he knew. 'Y-Yes…' Fenny glanced ahead and saw a dauntingly large avalugg standing on the other side of the field. 

Cassidy quickly walked to Fenny while pulling a potion from her pouch and kneeled on her right knee to spray it on his wounds with his direction. "I can call you in, you know?..." she hinted with concern. 

'I want to see if I can do this.' 

"...Okay." Cassidy stood and took enough steps back to stand where she was before. 

Fenny exhaled, feeling a bit better than he had. 

Cassidy wanted this to end quickly, so she'd order Fenny to flame charge the avalugg. "Fen, another flame charge!" 

Fenny's attack went first, and the wall of flames as he tackled it wounded the avalugg greatly. 

Unfortunately, the avalugg would return an attack a lot more powerful. It took a few large steps back and started to run forward, slowly at first. 

"That's gyro ball…" Cassidy spoke lowly and took a step forward. "Fen, you have to dodge that!" she warned.

He heard her every word but was frozen in a state of fear. Fenny took a step back and widened his eyes as the avalugg brought itself to a good enough speed to hop upward and spin counter-clockwise in mid-air. While it rotated, a light blue aura surrounded its body. 

"Fenny!" She tried desperately snapping him out of his state, but as much as everything in him wanted to move, he was planted to the ground as one thousand pounds of steel-like ice barreled toward him. 

Fenny turned his head to the right, shut his eyes, and raised his arms and hands to block his face, bracing for impact.


	26. All Eight

Wulfric's avalugg slammed into Fenny with all of its weight, which created an immense amount of impact. No amount of bracing for an attack that powerful could have saved Fenny. 

He was knocked back many feet across the field's icy surface and lay still on his stomach at Cassidy's feet, where he stopped. 

"Oh, Fenny…" He'd fainted. She kneeled and touched the side of his cheek while returning him to his pokéball. Cassidy slipped it inside her pouch and pulled out Añu's. "You were so close," Cassidy whispered.

\--

She successfully finished off the avalugg with Añu and collected her eighth and final badge from Wulfric afterward, a round, tan-colored badge with a blue outline of an iceberg at its center. On the way to the pokémon center, Cassidy placed it beside her seven others. That was it. Her collection was complete, and although the league hadn't been touched yet, a part of Cassidy felt complete as well. She didn't feel happy yet, but she felt some closure. This odd emotion lingered within her during the entire walk home under the late afternoon sky. 

Once Cassidy arrived home, she took off her gloves and set her bag onto the couch. Before letting her pokémon out, she wanted to know how Fenny was feeling. Cassidy sifted through her pouch and took out his pokéball, pressing the button to let him out. 

'...I fainted… didn't I?' Fenny asked with pre-disappointment after realizing he was back home, letting his head and shoulders lower. He faintly recalled blacking out. 

"Yes, but you got us down to Wulfric's last pokémon, Fen. You put up an amazing fight." 

'But… I still lost.' He pulled his tail from beside him and held it. 

"No, we won. You're still quite new to this, but you went through many opponents." Cassidy wanted him to understand. 

'I lost… I'm not ready. How am I supposed to help you with tougher battles?' He froze out of fear while battling that avalugg. That wasn't something he could afford to do. He felt stupid. Fenny held back the urge to cry. 

"Fen, listen, that's why I've been training you-" 

'I know. I just… don't think I'm cut out for this… I'll hold you back.' He looked away sheepishly. 

Cassidy got up and walked to Fenny, standing in front of him. 

He looked up at her with glossy eyes. 

Cassidy knew how he felt. She embraced his upper waist with her arms and held him against her chest. "Do you remember what you told me? You said if there were one battle you wanted to fight, it would be the league." 

Fenny let his tail fall. 'I remember, I just don't want to waste your time…' Fenny rested his cheek against Cassidy's chest and closed his eyes. 

"I'll train you as much as I need to, Fen. If you want to be a part of this, then I want to see you improve. You have a lot already." 

He kept silent. 

"I know you're upset. You lost a battle within yourself more than anything else today, but Fen, our training wasn't for nothing. I'm proud of you, okay?" Cassidy kissed him on the top of his head. 

'Okay…' He let a few tears flow while she spoke to him. Her voice soothed him plenty. 

"Do you still want to battle in the league? It's okay if you don't. You've done a lot already." She brought her right hand up and gently placed it on the back of his neck. 

'I do...' He looked up at her, a bit of the fur around his eyes dampened from his tears. 'When are we going?' 

"We'll have to train you a lot more first. We're in no rush, love." Cassidy grinned, tenderly kissing him under both of his eyes. "Let's forget about this for now, hm? I have to get everyone fed, including us two."


	27. The League

Three full weeks went by since Cassidy received her badge. She took that time to extensively train each of her pokémon and take another break from her usual lifestyle. Today was when Cassidy would finally travel to the Pokémon League and try her team against the Elite Four. Cassidy was currently in her room, searching for an outfit to wear. She remembered the getup she wore when fighting the Shalour City gym. That was what Cassidy would wear. 

Fenny and Garna sat at the dining room table while she prepared. 

'Do you feel ready this time, Fenny?' Garna asked him. 

'More than I was last time. I'm still nervous, but I think I have a better chance,' Fenny replied while leaning back against the chair. 

'Tea? It may help,' Garna offered a second time while looking at him. 

'Ehm… sure. I'll try it.' He did tell her that he'd drink it with her recently. Fenny watched Garna set her small mug down and slowly get up to prepare the same drink for him. Fenny wanted to like it, and even if he didn't, he'd probably tell her he did. 

In a few quick minutes, Garna returned and set a red mug in front of him. 

'Thank you...' Fenny sniffed the hot steam rising from the drink. It smelled sweet enough. 

'Tell me if you like it.' Garna sat across from him. 

He blew it before taking a few sips. She must have sweetened it with extra sugar for him. 'I do like it… It's really sweet.' He set the mug down to let the tea cool before he'd drink anymore. 

'More than your coffee?' Garna smirked subtly. 

'Uhm…' 

'I'm kidding. you won't offend me. Anywho, how's your relationship with Cassidy going?' She changed the subject, holding her hands and resting them on the table. 

'It's the best thing that will ever happen to me. She keeps me motivated, and I think I help do the same for her.' They'd only gotten closer over the course of the passing weeks. 'And… it wouldn't be without your help. You encouraged me a lot when it came to confessing and helping me deal with my emotions. I can't thank you enough.' 

Garna was touched deeply by Fenny's acknowledgment. 

'Can I hug you?...' he asked shortly afterward. 

Garna nodded. 'Of course.' 

Fenny stepped out of his chair, went to where Garna sat, and softly embraced her sides and lower back, and she reached her hands up and placed them on Fenny's back. It was a mutually heartfelt hug. Fenny held it for a few moments before letting go and stood back. 

'That's what friends are for, right?' Garna grinned, as did Fenny.

Their moment was interrupted once Cassidy exited her room. All four of her pokémon eyed her from where they were waiting, Añu on the couch, and Violet from his pokébed. "This is our last and biggest battle, guys. I don't doubt any of you because I know you're all ready. Even I am…" Her voice drifted. She doubted herself. Cassidy would like to believe she was ready. There was no one she had to tell her that, but she felt she was after her eighth gym. 

'If anyone is ready, it's you, Cassidy.' 

Cassidy's eyes dilated, and she looked straight ahead. That didn't sound like Fenny, and that's because it wasn't. Cassidy caught onto whom it was quickly and slowly developed a smile. She wiped her now watery eyes. Coming from Garna, that meant a lot. She stayed by Cassidy's side during the past few years. She was there when Cassidy first delved into battling gyms and had even lost to one of them. Garna was one that would know. Cassidy hadn't heard her voice in so long. It brought her a lot of memories back and made Cassidy feel more confident.

\--

Thirty minutes later, under the gentle afternoon sun, Cassidy was on her way after stopping at a poké mart to buy potions and max revives. She strolled down Route 21, nearing Victory Road. She tried enjoying its fertile grassy terrain and trees while sauntering along the dirt trail. 

Fenny purposely lagged a bit to give her space, but Cassidy soon noticed and looked behind her. 

"...Sorry, Fen, I'm preparing myself mentally." She slowed down to walk beside him. 

'I figured… Do you feel okay?' Fenny asked. 

"I'm glad I have this chance. Not every trainer can say they got this far." Her accomplishment truly began to hit her once she started her walk to the league from her home. "I couldn't imagine being here right now if I was who I was without you." Cassidy didn't felt emotional on a regular basis, but she was today. 

'You didn't need me, Cassidy. I just helped you see what you needed to do for yourself. You fought through eight gyms and trained four pokémon to accomplish it alone.' 

She wouldn't argue with that, but either way, Fenny had been a huge help to her when she needed it most. Cassidy would always hold him close. She stuck her right hand out beside her while lightly grinning, and Fenny took it. 

They held hands while exiting Route 21, approaching what would be a tough road to the league.


	28. Victory Road

"That's it, the entrance to Victory Road," Cassidy said. In front of her and Fenny was a quaint, gray tall building with a wide entrance. From where they stood, they saw a few flights of stairs inside. Cassidy entered, eyeing the old tiled stone floor and walls with carved out panes for windows. Bright sunlight shone through their small holes and illuminated the interior.

'I guess they never remodeled…' Fenny walked up the steps and nearly bumped into Cassidy after reaching the top as he wasn't paying attention.

She was turned right, staring straight ahead at a lengthy, dark corridor adorned with colorful hanging banners on the walls displaying all eight badges one had to earn in Kalos. A purple-haired male trainer dressed in black blocked her path. Cassidy approached him.

"Welcome, this gate is the entrance to Victory Road. Pokémon trainers who've collected all eight badges may pass. May I see yours?"

Cassidy unzipped her pouch and pushed aside her packed waters and supplies, taking her black case out and opening it to present her collection to him. She, fortunately, polished her badges last week, so they glinted.

He scanned them and nodded briefly. "Hm, you seem to have all eight! You may go. Good luck to you." He stepped aside, allowing Cassidy to pass.

"Thank you…" she replied while closing and slipping her case back into her bag. They ambled down the dimly lit hallway in silence, their footsteps lightly rebounding off the walls. Cassidy saw a large door made from stone ahead. The closer they got, she could make out the imprint of a large pokéball at the top of the door, and under it in two vertical rows, all eight gym badges.

'What's that?' On the floor, several feet before the door was a circle emitting bright white light.

"I'm guessing I have to stand on it," Cassidy replied. She did once they arrived at the end of the corridor. A vibrant glow slowly faded in on each badge to its corresponding color, one by one.

'I think it's reading your badges.' Fenny stepped beside her to watch.

After all eight badges were aglow for several moments, the pokéball at the top spun clockwise, and the large door opened to what appeared to be a pitch-black room. Shortly, they heard rumbling, and emerging from the darkness was a long flight of stairs building themselves up to Victory Road's path, granting access. She took a silent, deep breath. "Ready?" Cassidy glanced at him.

Fenny nodded. 'Kind of… you?'

She started forward. "Not at all." Cassidy saw the sky above while standing in front of the stairs and slowly climbed them with Fenny behind.

He felt how tense and apprehensive Cassidy was by her aura, not to mention how silent she had been. Fenny wished he could console her, but he knew it was something only she could overcome, as Fenny had to when it came to battling in general.

Greeting them at the top of the flight was the start of Victory Road. In front of them lay fertile, grassy terrain, full trees and bushes with white flowers off to both sides, and multiple stone stairs leading up to a dark cavern entrance. "Pretty…" Cassidy eyed their surroundings.

Fenny still wasn't sure what to say, or if he should at all. He decided not to and followed Cassidy up the steps. The area was as tranquil and vacant of people as Pokémon Village, but Fenny felt about as uptight as Cassidy inside. The Elite Four would be battle at the highest level.

Cassidy stood at the top of the steps in the grass while gentle breezes rushed past, eyeing the huge cave ahead. She saw its rocky walls flickering, lighted by what seemed to be fire. "Do you want t-"

'I want to walk with you,' Fenny said while standing beside her. Every time, he would.

Cassidy grinned subtly and looked at him. "All right, Fen." Without dithering, they headed into the cave. As assumed, two torches were on each side of them against the walls, and two more far ahead. "This'll be quite a trip. I should have bought some repel."

'I'll be your repel, no charge,' said Fenny as they advanced.

"Heh, I know you will."


	29. Toughing Out

Cassidy slightly shivered while traversing Victory Road's empty caves. The environment was chilly and silent. If it weren't for the torches, it would be pitch black as well.

Fenny stuck by her. They hadn't yet come across any wild pokémon during their five minutes of walking, fortunately, but he was ready to battle any they came across. He took a left at the end of the rocky corridor, leading to another.

Cassidy wasn't deterred and had wholly prepared herself for the mental and physical toll the unforgiving road would take on her, but she wanted to get out of this cavern. To her relief, a few miles ahead, after passing another trainer and taking a sharp left, they saw an exit. 

'That can't be the end…' Fenny said, staring a mile ahead at harsh sunlight breaking the cavern's entrance.

"Not even close, but it'll be a break from this." Cassidy walked at a brisker pace toward the exit keeping two more torches beside it, and shortly greeting them outside was warm sun, grassland, and stone walls lightly scattered across it from old ruins.

'I think we're elevated,' Fenny said as they walked north. Once they reached a stone bridge built beside a running waterfall and over its flowing stream, that was confirmed.

Cassidy stepped onto it and walked to the center, leaning over its edge and gazing west, the noisy waterfall behind. Beyond and at ground level was an extensive field of grass that spanned miles and what seemed like the ocean to the far east. The sun gave it a vivid touch.

Fenny stood beside her, his tail swaying. 'This is the best view I've seen in Kalos so far.' It was simple but captured the effect of silent nature well. The waterfall complemented it.

"I can see why." Cassidy stood with him for several minutes, but they had somewhere to be, and she didn't want to be on Victory Road during nightfall. "We've gotta get going, Fen."

'...Right.' He waited for her to continue their walk and followed beside. Once off the bridge, Fenny kept eyeing the view over the cliff's edge.

"And back into the caves..." Cassidy sighed. She saw its uninviting entrance miles ahead.

'Can't be worse than the last one.'

They traveled down the vacant path toward the next trial, taking in what nature and refreshing air they could before reaching the cavern in five minutes. 

Cassidy entered without stopping this time, although she was forced to upon taking a few steps past its torches. "You wanna repeat that, Fen?" The ground ended straight ahead, replaced with many gapped, thin, and tall rock platforms extending to the far left and right. One had to hop across them to get to the other side of the cavern. It required balance and careful judgement, as one slip-up would result in them falling nearly ten feet onto hard ground.

'I was trying to be positive…' He eyed the obstacle course in front of them.

"Just follow me," Cassidy said and stepped to the edge of the ground. She took a short breath and primed herself, hopping two feet across and landing successfully on the first rounded platform, her boots beside each other. Cassidy shortly did the same for the next one, her body slightly edging to the right upon landing this time. She tried her best not to, but Cassidy looked at the dark floor below before back at Fenny. It brought her a pinch of apprehensiveness as her mind drifted to all that could go wrong. "Ready?"

'Y-Yeah…' He was concerned for Cassidy in the first place. Now he had to. Fenny stepped forward and looked down at the potential fall.

"Keep your eyes on me and where you want to land," she said softly.

Fenny obeyed, judging the distance for a moment before hopping forward to the rock on Cassidy's left. He resisted the urge to look down, staring at Cassidy instead.

"It wouldn't hurt to up our pace." Cassidy looked ahead, counting fourteen more platforms until they'd reach the other side. Without much thought and a decent amount of judgement, she gracefully hopped to the next, then looked back at Fenny.

He was certainly a lot more nervous than Cassidy. His eyes were upon the next rock at first but started to shift below again. 

"Hey."

Fenny looked back up. He felt the anxiousness in his chest.

Cassidy pointed to her eyes. "Here."

He nodded, crouching slightly and looking ahead at the platform before jumping the distance. Fenny's hind paw slipped upon landing, but it wasn't noticeable, especially in such dim lighting.

With caution and a few questionable landings from both, they successfully made their way across the abyss in ten minutes. 

"Last one, Fen," said Cassidy. The platform was farther from the cavern floor than the others. She ground her boots, bent her knees, and jumped forward with a huff, ultimately landing on the other side and catching her balance with another step forward. Cassidy turned around and awaited Fenny.

He sighed under his breath, resisting the urge to look down while his eyes were on Cassidy's face. Fenny inhaled, held it, and hopped forward sloppier than he meant to. He landed on the cavern floor, but on the very edge. "Brai!" 'C-Cassi-' Fenny couldn't catch his balance, resulting in his body slowly falling backward. He helplessly reached for the air, his eyes dilated, and his heart racing. Fenny suddenly felt himself stop, and it took him a moment to register that he was being held. 

Cassidy stood at the edge of the terrain, leaned over with a firm grip on his arm. She pulled Fenny upright onto his paws.

He caught his breath shortly and looked back at what would have been a nasty fall. 'Th-Thank you,' he said, his eyes now on her.

Cassidy grinned subtly. "You okay?"

Fenny nodded, looking back once more. 'Yeah…'

She released his arm and turned to a flight of stairs ahead. "Good we're not through yet."


End file.
